Angeles Perdidos, Demonios enamorados
by Pan-nany11
Summary: Un angel ha llegado, o al menos eso parece un angel de alas negras,una vida pasada que se recuerda, nuevos encuentros, nuevos torneos, la vida del Urameshi team continua y además de todo un pesimo Sumary! XD lean y dejen reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta historia vino a mi mente cuando lei una historia de Alex-wind que se llama una vida "normal", espero que les guste no es igual a la de alex, pero hayaran pequeñitas similitudes un agradecimiento a alex por haberme inspirado a escribir esta historia aunque ella no lo sepa y les recomiendo que lean una vida "normal" es una muy buena historia de yuyu hakusho.

Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho no me pertenecen, solo los que no conozcan

sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 1

El inicio, el principio¿Son lo mismo?

Una mujer de cabello lacio, negro y largo hasta la cintura que vestía unas ropas muy singulares, se encontraba parada en un raro paisaje, el cielo era levemente de color naranja rayos caian de aquel cielo y habia árboles por doquier, en su cara tenía una sonrisa algo extraña como si nunca acostumbrara sonreir, era una mujer muy hermosa, lo que más resaltaba en su cara eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, un verde esmeralda profundo y verdaderamente lindo ; Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello negro de baja estatura ella era insignificantemente un poco más alta que el, él joven también usaba ropa extraña toda en color negro y de manga larga y alrededor de su cuello portaba una bufanda de color blanco misma que creaba el contraste perfecto a su atuendo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, llenos de sentimiento en ese momento, en la mano portaba una katana y la sostenía como si tratara de desenvainarla pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.

.-¿Que acaso no pensabas atacarme?.- le preguntó la mujer desafiantemente, la rara ropa que vestía era un hermoso kimono color lila con adornos color celeste.

.-Hn.- fue el único sonido que el produjo, por alguna razón parecía muy nervioso.

.- Parece que no puedes atacarme ¿acaso has perdido práctica?.- le preguntó picaronamente ella.

Se acercó a él y comenzó a atacarlo con puñetazos y patadas, el solo esquivaba los ataques de ella con mucha facilidad, su velocidad era inigualable, pero ella era muy buena y lo atacaba sin cesar, y el solamente continuaba esquivando los ataques.

Al ver la resistencia de él, ella retrocedió y de su espalda emergieron unas hermosas alas que parecian de ángel, se dirigió al joven a toda prisa y de nuevo lo atacó, el seguía esquivando los ataques con su asombrosa velocidad, a medida que ella lo atacaba con más fuerza se internaban en un bosque que hacia unos minutos estaba detrás de ellos, al ver esto ella extendió sus alas y subió justo arriba de aquel bosque, el la siguió con un gran salto y subió a la copa de uno de los árboles más grandes. Esta ves fue el joven quien atacó sorpresivamente a la mujer; Ella logró esquivar su golpe y dió una pirueta hacia atrás, como una vuelta de carro, al ver este extraño movimiento el se asombró, ella aprovecho el momento y justo al estar dando la vuelta lo pateo en la cara con su pierna derecha lo que hizo que saliera disparado hacia uno de los arboles y se lastimara gravemente la cara, su mejilla sangraba abundantemente, justo antes de caer al piso, la mujer extendió sus alas y salió volando en la dirección en que el joven de cabello negro lo había hecho, y lo vió ahí estrellado contra el árbol, se acerco a él.

La herida en su mejilla seguía sangrando, parecía desconcertado veía a la mujer con cierto miedo, ella se acerco más y tomó su cara con las dos manos y lo beso. La cara del joven se torno de un color rojo intenso, tenía sus ojos tan abiertos como dos platos, pero después de un rato los cerro y disfrutó del momento, rodeo a la mujer con sus brazos por la cintura y ella lo rodeo por el cuello. El momento era completamente mágico, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire para respirar, ella se separó de el y este la miro fijamente.

El se dió cuenta de algo, su mejilla ya no sangraba, nisiquiera tenía una herida no tenía nada, la vio con cara de interrogación, no entendía.

.-Puedo curar, le dijo ella, mis manos pueden curar heridas.- le dijo viendolo a los ojos, el pudo darse cuenta de que ella misma tenía heridas, si era cierto que curaba heridas por que no se había curado ella, y solo eran sus manos las que curaban¿por que había juntado sus labios con los de el? Ni siquiera sabía lo que ese extraño gesto significaba.

.-¿Por que no curas tus heridas?.- le preguntó el con su habitual tono de voz frio.

.- Puedo curar heridas de las demás personas, más no las mias propias.- le contestó ella poniendose de pie y extendiéndole su mano a el para que lo hiciera, pero el ignoro el gesto y se puso de pie solo.

.- ¿Y por que hiciste eso? Dijiste que tus manos eran las que curaban.- dijo apuntando hacia su boca.

.- ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es? .- le dijo ella nuevamente con esa sonrisa extraña.

El solo la miro con rabia, no le agradaba que la gente se burlara de él.

.-Lo hice por que crei que seria divertido... y lo fue, no eres tan malo en eso .- le dijo pasando una de sus blancas manos por sus labios, el joven recordo la escena y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado.

.-y para que lo sepas se llama besar...-

* * *

.-¿Que diantres fue eso?.- me dije al despertar acababa de tener el sueño mas extraño de mi vida, pero no recordaba las caras de las personas que habian intervenido, solo sabía que era un joven y una mujer y eso era todo. Intente peinar mi cabello castaño torpemente con mis manos pero cuando alguien tiene el cabello hasta la sintura le resulta muy dificil peinarlo solo con las manos. Tal ves el extravagante sueño habia sido por dormir en la calle o por la intensa necesidad de alimentos que mi cansado cuerpo sufría, cualquiera de las dos razones podía ser, la verdad es que llebaba tanto tiempo sin comer como sin dormir en un lugar descente, desde hacía un año mi vida había cambiado radicalmente y pronto supe que cambaría mas.

Me pare, ya no podría volver a dormir, yo era asi, una ves que me despertaba no volvía a dormir fuese la hora que fuese, camine sin rumbo que otra cosa podría hacer, no tenía a donde ir y no necesitaba ir a ningun lado...

* * *

.-Hn.- expreso un joven de cabello negro asuloso y ojos rojos volteando atentamente hacia el firmamento, tenía una estatura considerable, usaba ropa negra una especie de camisa hasta las rodillas de manga larga y unos pantalones por debajo, en el cuello una bufanda y en la frente una banda ambas de color blanco.

.-¿Sucede algo Hiei?.- le pregunto un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, era un poco más alto que el de cabello negro, pero solo un poco. (N/a: Aunque no lo crean Hiei creció!)

.- No ocurre nada Kurama .- le dijo Hiei .- Enseguida regreso.- y con esto desapareció, Kurama vió un par de segundos la dirección en que su amigo había estado, y después volvio su vista hacia un libro que tenía en sus manos, Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare titulaba el libro en letras color dorado.

.- Tal ves quiera estar solo.- dijo para si el pelirrojo, y siguió leyendo

* * *

.-Es muy extraño, esta presencia estoy seguro de haberla sentido antes, pero se esta esfumando, y hay otra presencia cerca.- penso Hiei mientras se dirigía al lugar de prosedencia de la presencia que lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos.

.-¿De quien será?.- se cuestionaba a medida que la sentía más cerca, después de unos pocos segundos llegó a un callejón sin salida , lo que paso en los proximos segundos para el fue como en camara lenta, una mujer estaba frente a el flotando en el aire, de hermoso cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura la mujer le daba la espalda y precisamente de su espalda salian dos hermosas alas negras, la joven iba cayendo poco a poco al suelo y sus alas desaparecían hasta que finalmente toco el piso, y de sus alas ya no había rastro. Frente a ella estaba un horroroso youkai color verde, de su gran ocico salian dos enormes colmillos y era corpulento, Hiei supuso que había atacado a la mujer ya que ella tenía su ropa desgarrada y su energía se estaba debilitando.

.-¿Que haces aqui "niño"? Ella es mia, sera mi comida.- le dijo el youkai dejando caer de su boca una excesiva cantidad de baba.

.-No molestes idiota.- le dijo Hiei sacando su espada y partiendo en dos al youkai, la palabra "niño" no le había agradado a Hiei.

Iva a darse la media vuelta y retirarse, pero algo lo hizo acercarse a la joven que yacia inconsciente en en suelo, la tomo en brazos, la llevaria con kurama para que la curara, por alguna razón no podía dejarla así, ahí a su suerte. Al momento de cargarla la joven abrio sus hermosos ojos verdes, un verde profundo y lindo, vio a Hiei y con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla.

.-...Anston...- le dijo y comenzó a acercarse a Hiei, más y más y más hasta que quedo practicamente a un centímetro de su boca, pero justo en ese momento volvió a desmayase, Hiei estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos estaban excesivamente abiertos, la acción de la muchacha lo había dejado en shock¿Quien era ella? Y ¿Por que había intentado besarlo, esa joven tendría que contestar muchas preguntas penso Hiei mientras avanzaba con ella brincando sobre los edificios hacia la casa del "zorro" como el la llamaba y el color carmesí que habían adquirido sus mejillas aun se podía notar, una reacción que no era muy comun en él. Esa muchacha iva a ser la causante de muchos cambios en la vida del Urameshi Team.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia que en especial se la dediko a mi onee sama lalaith, no te preocupes pronto haras tu gran aparición! reviews por favor! tomatazos , criticas constructivas o destructivas son bien recibidas XD! no onee sama tus poltergeist no...¬¬

si se que el capitulo es corto pero solo es una pequeña probadita! a los 3 reviews subo el que sigue!


	2. La Chica Mitad Demonio ¿Como ocurrio?

Hola ya estoy aqui con otro capi. 

Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho no me pertenecen...

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 2.- La chica Mitad Demonio ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

* * *

.-¿Que paso¿Quien es ella Hiei? .- le preguntaba kurama mientras Hiei colocaba en el sillón más grande de la sala a una muchacha de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, de tez blanca, muy hermosa, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y en mal estado. 

.-No lo se .- dijo secamente .- la encontré en la calle.- le dijo al fin alejandose de el sillón donde coloco a la muchacha.

.- ¿En la calle?.- preguntó Kurama como si no entendiera, de cuando aca Hiei recojia gente de la calle, era algo muy extraño.

.- Si, en la calle ¿Estas sordo o que? .- Hiei estaba algo nervioso, Kurama tomó a la muchacha en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido por Hiei.

.- ¿Y que hacia en la calle?.- preguntó Kurama al chico de negro

.-No lo se, la encontre inconsiente, estaba peleando con un youkai.- le contestó viendo como kurama entraba a su cuarto y colocaba a la chica en la cama.

.-Mmmmmmmm.- expresó Kurama colocando una mano en su barbilla y admirando a la chica dormida.

.- Es muy extraño Hiei, es una youkai también, pero hay algo raro en ella, percibo tres escencias distintas.- le dijo a Hiei quien estaba sentando en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba justo al lado derecho de la cama donde se encontraba la muchacha, su lugar favorito de la habitación.

.- Hn, ya lo notaste zorro.- le dijo Hieicon tono irónico viendo el hermoso atardecer sentado en la ventana, la única ventana en esa habitación.

.-Me parece muy extraño ¿Quien será? .- se preguntó kurama

.- Quedate aqui y cuidala, ire a prepararle algo de comer para cuando despierte .- Kurama Salió de la habitación y dejo solo a Hiei con la misteriosa joven, Hiei no estaba muy feliz de quedarse con ella pero dormida no haría ningun daño.

.-...A.. Anston...- susurro ella reacomodandose en la cama, con estas palabras Hiei recordo el momento en que la encontro y nuevamente sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesi, verdaderamente recordaría ese día toda su vida.

* * *

.- Mmmmmmmmm ¿que paso¿donde estoy?.- abrí los ojos y me encontre con que estaba en una habitación de algun tipo, muy ordenada. 

.- Vaya, al fin despiertas, pense que despertarías en la noche, pero has tardado todo un día.- escuche una dulce voz varonil, me incorpore rápidamente, me encontraba en una espaciosa cama y justo a mi lado se encontraba sentado en una silla un apuesto joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, vestido con uniforme de algun colegio.

.- ¿Quien eres ¿Donde estoy?.- pregunté un poco asustada

.- Descuida no te hare daño, mi amigo te encontró y te salvo de un youkai.- dijo señalando a otro muchacho que se encontraba sentado en el marco de una ventana y viendo hacia afuera, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien.

.- ¿El me encontró? .- pregunte

.- Si, mi nombre es Suuichi Minamino,aqui estaras a salvo.- dijo el joven pelirrojo

(N/A: a partir de aqui ya no es en primera persona).

.- ¿Ustedes no son humanos ordinarios, cierto?.- preguntó la joven de cabello castaño .

.- No , somos youkais, como tu, mi antiguo nombre era Youko kurama.- contesto Suuichi.

.-¿Kurama¿El Kitsune? .- pregunto la muchacha .

.-Vaya, has oido hablar de mi .- dijo Kurama acercandole un plato con pan tostado y mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Ella lo miro asombrada, hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba bocado, estaba completamente hambrienta.

.-Anda come, para que recuperes fuerzas.- ella asintió y comenzó a devorar el pan.

.-Hn , tontos ningen.- expreso el muchacho de negro desde la ventana

La joven lo miro expectante quien era el que la habia salvado.

.-¿Ningen?.- Dijo ella dejando de comer -. Hace mucho que deje de serlo.- Su mirada seguia fija en el joven de negro.

.-El es Hiei, es un poco frio, pero es una buena persona.- Dijo Kurama como si pudiera leer la mente de la joven , precisamente en su mente se formulaba la pregunta ¿Cual es su nombre?.

.- Mmm.- dijo ella y siguió comiendo.

.-¿Por que dices que eras ningen, pero que dejaste de serlo?.- Le pregunto Kurama.

.-Por que lo era, al menos hasta hace un año.- La cara de la muchacha mostraba melancolía.

.-¿Y como te comvertiste en youkai?.- Kurama tenía mucha curiosidad por saber

.- En una especie de demonio de Fuego, para ser exacta, fue justo después de cumplir 16 años.- contesto ella, en sus ojos se podía ver una gran tristeza.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió? Puedes contarme, tal ves pueda ayudarte.- le dijo kurama a la joven.

.-Dudo mucho que puedas ayudarme en esto, pero como han sido tan buenos conmigo les contare...

.-Todo comenzó un día después de clases, un día como cualquiera, solo que decidí no tomar el camino habitual a casa, me llamo la atención el camino que cruzaba por en medio de un parque, con muchos árboles, la mayoria de la gente evitaba caminar por aquel parque, debido a las historias que se contaban sobre él, pero yo quise ignorarlas aquel día, era una hermosa tarde soleada, pero fresca debido a la anterior lluvia matutina, el parque estaba lleno de hermosos árboles de cerezo. Y otros más solo con hermosas hojas verdes, y como amante de la naturaleza no pude resistir tomar aquel camino, decisión que cambio mi vida para siempre, jamás pude volver a ser la misma.

Empece a cruzar justo por el estrecho camino de piedra que se formaba en medio del lugar, estaba completamente lleno de petalos de cerezo, comence a caminar mas despacio, para poder apreciar la hermosura de tal escena. Pero aquella bella escena se tranformó en una horrible pesadilla, todo pasó en camara lenta, de pronto me encontraba en los brazos de una horrible criatura, que me apretaba fuertemente por el cuello y la cintura.- La joven de cabello castaño miró fijamente a Kurama, respiro ondo y siguió hablando.

.-Estaba aterrada, jamás pense que los youkais de verdad existieran, y mucho menos que pudieran hacer lo que él hizo con migo, nunca pude entender por que , hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, y yo ya me había convertido en una mitad youkai.- Al fin termino de decir la joven de cabello castaño Kurama la veia fijamente y Hiei seguía viendo hacia afuera de la ventana.

.- Un "kaigero" .- Dijo el niño de negro.

.-Los únicos youkais con la habilidad de transformar humanos en hanyous.- Kurama veia a la joven.

.-Si, y lo hizo me transformó en una hanyou de fuego, pero los problemas no terminaron ahi.- Continuo.

.-¿Qué paso después?.- Kurama tenía mucha curiosidad

.-Por alguna extraña razón ese youkai había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y yo estaba completamente intacta a excepcion de unas quemaduras que tenía en las manos y su mordida en mi cuello todo estaba bien. Yo regrese a mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado , mis padres aun no llegaban del trabajo, no había pasado mucho tiempo asi que quise pensar que enmedio del parque me desmaye y todo había sido un sueño, pero las heridas hablaban por si solas, no había soñado aquel incidente, pero estaba bien y eso era lo que me importaba en aquel momento. Mi vida transcurrio normal un par de dias hasta que descubri que cada que me ponía nerviosa cosas se incendiaban y en mis manos aparecian mas quemaduras, decidi mostrarle a mis amigas mis poderes para que me ayudaran a controlarlos, pero fue un gran error, ellas no eran mis verdaderas amigas ya que me abandonaron, me dejaron de hablar y me dijeron que era un completo fenomeno.- La joven hizo otra pausa, para pasar saliba, a simple vista se podía notar que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

.-Pero en realidad no me quede sola, una persona siguió confiando en mi, y no me rechazó por ser quien era, todo lo contrario descubrí que era mi verdadero amigo y tal ves... algo más.- Se detuvo y miro hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba Hiei que miraba hacia a fuera pretendiendo no hacer caso a lo que ella decía.

.-...Anston...- Dijo ella, las mejillas de Hiei se pintaron de color rojo carmesi, y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo debido.

.-El fue mi mas grande apoyo, lo único que podía quedarme.- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, señal de que lloraría.

.-...Y yo¡Todo fue mi culpa¡Acabe con todo lo que tenía¡Todo lo que me quedaba! él, yo lo quería tanto y no pude decirselo hasta que murió, hasta que... lo mate...- kurama la vió, no lo entendía, ella había bajado la mirada.

.-Un día que el me acompañaba a casa, nos atacó un youkai, uno muy fuerte, yo no había entrenado mis habilidades, ni mucho menos sabía como funcionaban, el youkai me atacó y Anston le golpeó, me puse tan nerviosa que mis emociones activaron mis poderes, quemandolo TODO, que de inconsciente, y cuando desperté pude ver en mis manos más quemaduras, y que todo estaba completamente quemado, pude ver al youkai, e inclusive a Anston; Ese fue el día que decidí que ya no era normal, que mi vida como humana había acabado, y que si me quedaba con mis padres podría lastimarlos también a ellos, asi, que lo único que pude hacer fue huir, alejarme de ellos, y es por eso que llevo un año en la calle, sin poder recurrir a nadie.- Al fin las lagrimas salieron de sus esmeraldas ojos, Kurama la abrazó muy fuerte.

.-Pues ahora ya no estas sola, nosotros vamos a ayudarte, seremos tu nueva familia ¿Qué te parece?.- le preguntó Kurama levantando la cabeza de la joven con su mano derecha. Ella solo sonrió y asintió.

.-Pero no nos has dicho tu nombre ¿Como te llamas?.- le preguntó Kurama.

.-Mi nombre es Mihara.- Dijo ella , Hiei sintió como si un rayo le golpeara en la nuca, no supo por qué pero su cabeza le dió vueltas y prefirió salir de ahí.

.-...Me voy...- dijo de pronto

.-Pero Hiei, no puedes irte ahora¿A donde vas?.-

.-No te interesa zorro.- y con esto salió de la habitación de un brinco por la ventana.

.- ¿Siempre es así?.- preguntó Mihara

.-...No...bueno...si, la verdad no se que le pasa, pero no te preocupes, mañana te llevaremos a ver a Genkai, ella nos ayudara.- le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

.-¿Genkai¿Quien es ella?.- le preguntó, a Mihara le parecía adorable la sonrisa de Kurama.

.-Pues... No puedo creer que hayas oido hablar de mi pero no de Genkai, no te preocupes mañana la conoceras.- Kurama se acerco a ella y le ayudo a pararse de la cama.

.-Por lo pronto te prestare una ropa de mi madre para que te pongas, no puedes andar con esa "ropa" que traes.- Kurama se acerco a la puerta y sonriendo la atraveso.- Ahora vuelvo.- dijo asomando su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos Kurama regreso con una ropa, una blusa y unos jeans, que a Mihara le parecieron realmente incomodos por el hecho de ser entubados, pero se los puso y le quedaron a la perfección, solo un poco largos, ella no era muy alta, por la blusa no hubo queja.

.- Creo que uno de nosotros debe enseñarte a controlar tus poderes de fuego, y el más indicado para ese trabajo es Hiei.- Le dijo Kurama a Mihara cuando había salido del baño y habia terminado de cambiarse.

.- ¿El niño de negro?.- Mihara no entendia.

.- Será mejor que no le digas así , y si el puede ayudarte,puesto que el es un demonio de fuego.- El silencio que siguió en esos momentos fue aterrador, Mihara abrió mucho los ojos al oir aquello,

.-¡No¡No el no¡No quiero que se me acerque!.- Kurama la veía confundido, Mihara se había incado en el suelo y se tapaba los oidos como si no quisiera oir nada de lo que él le dijera.

.-¿Mihara, que te pasa¿Dije algo malo?.- Kurama se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, ella estaba llorando, y cuando se le acerco se aferro a el como si en cualquier momento fuera a escaparsele de la smanos, el la abrazo fuertemente para que sintiera que estaba con ella.

.- No, él, el fuego¡Odio el fuego!.- Grito al fin Mihara entre sollozos.

.- Pero tus poderes son de fuego, debes aprender a controlarlos, además Hiei no te hara daño, el solo te ayudará.- Kurama miro a Mihara con una amplia sonrisa para darle confianza.

* * *

.-Muy bien vamos con genkai.- Dijo Kurama después de terminar de comer, Mihara estaba sentada en el comer a un lado de el. 

.- Si , vayamos.- Mihara se paro de la mesa y siguió a Kurama a la salida de la casa, un viaje largo les esperaba, y justo al salir se toparon con Hiei que ya los esperaba para irse.

.-Pense que no ibas a regresar.- Le dijo Kurama.

.- Hn .- Fue lo único que Hiei dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Hicieron un largo recorrido hasta que llegaron a la estación de tren central de la ciudad, y ahí en verdad que fue un problema, ya que Hiei se rehusaba a abordar el tren como cualquier persona, después de una larga discusión lograron hacer que subiera, ninguno de los tres dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, Mihara no quieria hablar, apenas estaba digeriendo la idea de que Hiei la entrenara.

De pronto el tren paró, Hiei y Kurama bajaron de él y Mihara los siguió, ella no sabía donde quedaba la casa de Genkai, así que solo se limitaba a seguir a Kurama. Después de un rato Mihara se dió cuenta de que se encontraba a los pies de una enorme escalinata de piedra, era inmensa, ni siquiera sabía si alcanzaria a subirla, Kurama y Hiei desaparecieron en un santiamen, ella supuso que ya estaban arriba, Mihara dió un salto y sus alas negras aparecieron, pero enseguida sientió un golpe en ellas.

.- No las usaras para subir, lo haras con tus piernas.- Escucho desde la cima de la escalinata, reconoció la voz como la de Hiei, ahora estaba poniendose en rol de entrenador cuando nisiquiera ella había aceptado que la entrenara, pero oyo cuando Kurama se lo dijo mientras caminaban hacia la estación de tren.

Mihara cayó al suelo de golpe, sus alas desaparecieron, se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a subir corriendo, despues de unos 5 minutos casi se arrastraba por las escaleras, le parecian infinitas. Y por fin pudo ver el final de esas extensas escaleras, y al llegar a la cima se tiró en el piso, Hiei se encontraba ahí sentado en el piso, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

.-Tardaste mucho .- Y con esto se levanto y entró en la casa.

.- "¿Quien se cree que es?".- pensó Mihara mientras decidia si entrar a un lugar donde no había sido invitada o salir corriendo y huir de ahi, pero antes de poder decidir escucho una voz de lo que parecía una mujer adulta.

.- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí afuera? Pasa...- Mihara se levantó a duras penas del piso y entró en la casa,

Al llegar al recibidor vio muchos muebles con cosas extrañas en ellos, después oyo unas voces provenientes de lo que ella imagino como la sala, siguió caminando admirando los cuadros de paisajes y esculturas extrañas del lugar hasta que llego a un lugar donde había mucha gente sentada alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro.

Pudo notar a la deracha aun joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y a su lado a una linda joven de cabello castaño un poco mas corto que el de ella misma, enseguida a un tipo algo raro de cabello pelirrojo y una joven de ojos carmesi y cabello azul , que tenía un semblante muy dulce, después otra joven de cabello azul y ojos de una especie de color amatista, justo a su lado estaba Kurama, la primera cara conocida para ella y en un rincón de la habitación estaba Hiei, en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba una señora de edad, de cabello rosado que al ver a Mihara se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, dando vueltas a su alrededor y analizandola.

Todos la veían atentamente, era muy bonita, pero su presencia era imponente, además de que la rpa que traia le quedaba bien.

.-¿Es ella? .- Preguntó la anciana, Mihara tenia una expresión en su cara de total desconcierto.

.-¿Como te llamas?.- le pregunto el joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

.- Mihara, Yashiko Mihara.- Contesto ella.

.-Yo me llamo Yusuke Urameshi , ella es Keiko.- dijo señalando a la muchacha de junto.

.- El cara de idiota se llama Kuwabara.-

.-¡Oye! Urameshi yo no soy ningun...- El pelirrojo se paró para golpear a Yusuke, pero la muchacha de ojos carmesi que estaba a su lado lo detuvo,

.-Ella es Yukina.- dijo señalando a la que acompañaba a Kuwabara.

.-Botan es la de pelo azul, bueno la que sigue , y la anciana es Genkai.- dijo Yusuke por último.

.-!Callate! Puedo presentarme sola.- Genkai le dio un fuerte golpe a Yusuke, lo que le provoco un chichon.

.-Puedes sentarte si gustas Mihara.- La llamada Yukina se acerco a ella y le ofreció que se sentara a su lado, Mihara le sonrio y lo hizo, a su lado estaba Botan, que parecia muy alegre y vivaracha.

.-Muy bien ¿En que estabamos? Ha es verdad, hay que prepararnos para el siguiente torneo.- Dijo de pronto Yusuke.

.- Si es verdad, es obvio que participara ¿verdad Genkai?.- preguntó Kuwabara.

.- ¡Claro que si tonto! Ella es la otra integrante del equipo y por supuesto que...- Yusuke comenzó a hablar pero Genkai lo interrumpió

.-No lo haré .- Dijo Genkai, cruzó los brazos y cerro los ojos.

.-¡QUE DICES ANCIANA?.- Yusuke se paró de golpe casi tirando la mesa.

.-Que no voy a participar en el torneo, me voy a retirar.- Genkai seguía con los ojos cerrados.

.-¡No puedes hacer eso¡No tenemos otro integrante, koenma ya no nos ayudara!.- Yusuke parecia histerico, al parecer ese "torneo" era muy importante para el.

.-Pues buscate a otro integrante que yo me retiro.- Al decir esto Genkai abrió un ojo y con el vió a Mihara, la cual se puso roja hasta las orejas.

.-Mmmmmm si es muy buena idea.- Dijo Yusuke frotandose la barbilla.

.-Tu Mihara¿No quieres pertenecer a nuestro equipo en un torneo de artes marciales?.- Le preguntó así de golpe Yusuke a Mihara.

.- ¿Qué estas diciendo estúpido?.- Kuwabara no estaba muy feliz con la propuesta de Yusuke.

.- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo ella puede ayudarnos, es una demonio, tiene poderes, solo hay que entrenarla y ya .- Yusuke se tomaba todo tan a la ligera que Mihara empezaba a tenerle miedo.

Por alguna extraña razón Hiei se paró de su lugar y se fue sin decir nada, todos parecían ya estar acostumbrados a eso ya que ninguno lo detuvo ni se sorprendió.

.- ¿Ves? Hiei acepto.- Dijo Yusuke de pronto.

.-El no acepto nada, ni siquiera hablo.- Kuwabara seguia sin apoyar aquella propuesta.

.-Pues yo no le veo problema.- Kurama se habia levantado de donde estaba y se había ido a sentar a un lado de Mihara.

.- Solo tu estas en desacuerdo Kuwabara, además Genkai la entrenara ¿Verdad?.- Yusuke volteo a ver a Genkai que solo cerro los ojos, los abrió y se levanto.

.-Lo hare, pero Hiei también debe entrenarla.- dijo Genkai saliendo de la habitación.

.- ¿Hiei¿Por que el?.- pregunto Kuwabara.

.-Por que soy una demonio de fuego.- Aquel tema termino ahí, después de eso todos los chicos salieron de la habitación quedandose solo Mihara con Botan. Keiko y Yukina. Así pasó toda la tarde y al final de esta las 4 chicas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

* * *

.-¡Mihara! .- se oyo desde fuera de la casa, era la voz de Genkai. 

Al salir al enorme patio de la practicamente mansión de Genkai, Mihara la vió sentada en una roca.

.- Empezaras tu entrenamiento mañana, yo te entrenare por las noches y acorde que Hiei lo hiciera en las mañanas, viviras aquí los proximos 6 meses que restan para el torneo.- Le dijo con un imponente tono de voz.

.-Esta bien, asi será, aunque nadie ha tomado muy encuenta mi opinión.- dijo Mihara cruzandose de brazos.

.-¿Acaso no quieres participar en el torneo?.- le preguntó Genkai.

.-Por mi esta bien, además aprender a usar mis poderes me favorece, pero digamos que han tomado decisiones sin mi permiso, aunque no me opongo, por mi esta bien.- Mihara se dió la media vuelta y se dirigió a dentro de la casa.

.-Tiene personalidad .- fue lo último que Genkai dijo.

.-Parece que ahora vivire aquí.- dijo Mihara al entrar a la casa.

.-Que bien ya no estare sola.- dijo Yukina de pronto.

Y Así los 6 meses previos al gran torneo de artes marciales del makai dio comienzó con el duro entrenamiento de Mihara.

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por la aceptacion de la historia! como lo prometi aqui esta el siguiente capi espero que les guste y ya saben tomatazos y sugerencias dejen Reviews!


	3. Encuentros Inesperados

Hola! Muchas Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, gracias por leer y por sus animos, aki estoy ya con otro capi que espero que también les guste!.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 3

Encuentros Inesperados

.-¡Minamino¡Nuevamente el primer lugar felicidades!.- Kurama o mejor dicho Suichi como lo conocian en el ningenkai, estaba en la escuela, sentado en un pupitre a un lado de la ventana que daba al patio, estaba sumergido completamente en un libro y cuando escucho que le llamaban se limito a asentir y sonreir.

.-¡Clase de pie!.- En ese momento entró el maestro y todos se levantaron para saludarlo.

.- Hoy alumnos les tengo una buena noticia, ha llegado una nueva alumna y la asignaron a este salón, su nombre el Irashima Lalaith, espero que sean amables con ella.- Una hermosa joven delgada entró en el aula, todos la miraban atentos y es que en verdad era muy linda, de ojos azul profundo y cabello rubio hasta los hombros sujeto en una media coleta, la hacian lucir muy bella.

.-Puede tomar asiento... ha si, justo atrás de Minamino.- Le dijo el maestro, Suichi levanto la mano para que supiera quien era, ella saludo con una pequeña inclinación a la clase y se fue a sentar. Cuando paso a un lado de Suichi este la volteo a ver y le sonrio, acto al que ella respondió también con una sonrisa un tanto seca.

(N/a: Apartir de aquí voy a llamarle solamente Kurama para referirme a el , a menos que le hablen sus compañeros de escuela entonces sabren que si digo Minamino o Suichi me refiero a Kurama)

Para todos Lalith era el ejemplo de una buena alumna, reservada y analizadora muy inteligente y además guapa , desde el momento en que ingreso a la escuela se volvió el centro de atracción y muy popular, pero eso a ella parecía no importarle mucho hasta que llego el día de las calificaciones.

.- ¿Ya vieron los resultados¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca pense que pasaría.- Kurama escuchaba varios murmullos que lo tenían intranquilo, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, sabía que llegaría a la tabla de calificaciones y nuevamente su puntaje seria alto, las chicas lo felicitarian y uno que otro le odiaria mas que antes, por no pensar en alguien en especifico.

.- ¡NO PUEDE SER¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!.- Kurama escucho el grito resonante de Kaito, justo en quien estaba pensando.

.- ¿Qué sucedera?.- Pensó Kurama y cuando se acerco a la tabla de calificaciones entendio por que las personas estaban tan asombradas y por que Kaito casi muere de un ataque al corazón, Kaito había sido enviado al tercer lugar y no conforme con eso lo habían mandado a él al segundo y la causante de todo era la alumna nueva.

.- ¿Irashima Lalaith eh?.- Se dijo para si Kurama, aparentaba completa calma, pero aun así sentía completo desconcierto al perder su primer lugar, aunque para él eso no era importante ¿O si?.

* * *

.-¡Haaaaaaaaa! .- Mihara grito, Hiei acababa de atacarla y le había pegado una fuerte patada en el abdomen, ahora le dolian menos que antes, después de un mes trataba de acostumbrarse, pero aun así la fuerza de Hiei era mucha comparada con la de ella. 

.- Ponte esto .- Le dijo Hiei y frente a ella solto un par de muñequeras, que obviamente deberian de tener un horripilante peso. Mihara las levanto del piso y casí cae al suelo con ellas.

.-¿Qué diablos te pasa¡Yo no puedo utilizar esto¡Nisiquiera podre moverme!.- Le grito Mihara a Hiei quien la veia de manera fria.

.- Esas pesas tienen el peso de acuerdo a como tengas que mejorar, mientras mas peso tengan quiere decir que mas lo necesitas.- Hiei se dió media vuelta.

.- Haras lagartijas hasta que regrese.- Y con esto se fue, dejando a Mihara sumamente impactada¿Tanto necesitaba mejorar? El las había sostenido como si nada y a ella parecían pesarle una tonelada o mas.

Ya había pasado un mes, y ella sentía que mejoraba pero obviamente eso no era nada, y así se puso las muñequeras y comenzo con su ruda tarea de hacer lagartijas.

.- De todo lo que me pudo haber puesto tenían que ser lagartijas, lo que menos puedo hacer.- Se decia Mihara mientras hacia el intendo de realizar las lagartijas.

De pronto sientió que un enorme peso le cayo en la espalda, trato de seguir en su posisción pero no pudo mas y cayo de cara contra el pavimento, Hiei le había aventado una enorme piedra en la espalda.

.-De verdad crei que soportarias mas.- le dijo, Mihara levanto como pudo la piedra y se la avento a Hiei, su fuerza estaba aumentando considerablemente.

.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora¡Parece que quieres matarme!.- Mihara comenzó a enfurecer y sus manos se llenaron de llamas negras azuloso,parece que ella habia mejorado de manera que ya no le temia al fuego, a Hiei le brillaron los ojos era como una señal de que una batalla comenzaria.

.- ¿De verdad cres poder pelear a mi altura?.- le pregunto un seco Hiei.

.- ¡Pruebame! .- le dijo Mihara, y se lanzó contra Hiei, en un mar de patadas y puñetazos que Hiei logró evitar sin inmutarse ni un poco. Aquello le parecía sumamente aburrido e inecesario ¿Que estaba haciendo el ahí entrenando a esa mocosa? No tenía ninguna necesidad, aunque sus amigos parecían estar muy entusiasmados con ella, Tal ves era por eso.

Y entre tanta distracción un puñetazo de Mihara le golpeo la cara, acto que hizo que Hiei retrocediera y saliera de sus pensamientos. Cada ves se acercaban mas a los árboles del patio trasero de Genkai.

Mihara dio un gran salto y sus alas negras salieron de su espalda, no importaba cuantas veces las viera a Hiei le causaban un sentimiento extraño, unas alas negras, eso no era normal. Ella quedo justo arriba de los arboles, estaba volando y Hiei dio un salto y se lanzó al ataque, pero Mihara hizo una vuelta de carro hacía atrás y Hiei abrió mucho los ojos ante este brusco movimiento, entonces Mihara aprovecho la distracción y le pego una patada en la cara, Hiei salió volando y fue a estamparse contra un árbol. Mihara descendió y volo a toda prisa entre los árboles para alcanzar a Hiei.

.-La verdad no recuerdon donde pero yo vi este movimiento, que bueno que me haya servido.- Se dijo así misma.

Y entonces llegó a donde Hiei estaba, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que cayo, su mejilla estaba sangrando y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y abiertos, su expresión era de desconcierto. Mihara se acerco a el, y lo tomo por la cara, automaticamente las heridas de Hiei se curaron. Este reaccióno en el acto y tomo la mano de Mihara.

.- ¿ Como pudiste hacer eso?.- pregunto un furioso Hiei.

.- ¡Oye! En ves de gritarme deberias de agradecerme.- Mihara se solto del agarre de Hiei y se puso de pie.

.-Haaaaaaa ¿Que haces? Sueltame.- Hiei había agarrado a Mihara del brazo y salió corriendo jalando a Mihara, arrastradola por todo el piso , hasta que llegaron a la sala de genkai, cabe mencionar que el cabello de Mihara estaba lleno de ramas y su ropa de lodo.

.- Tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo un serio Hiei.

.- ¡Hay tonto que no ves como he quedado¿Que rayos te ocurre?.- Mihara golpeo a Hiei en la cabeza, lo que provoco que este la viera con ojos asesinos.

.- Yo ya me voy, por lo visto no me necesitan aqui.- Mihara dio media vuelta y salio de la casa.

.-¿Que es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo Hiei?.- pregunto Genkai que estaba leyendo un periódico.

.-Ella...pudo curar mis heridas...Tiene poderes curativos.- Dijo asi sin mas Hiei.

.-¿Y¿Que tiene eso de magnifico?.- Dijo Genkai sin quitar los ojos de su periódico.

.- Tal ves nada .- Hiei lanzo una mirada asesina a la anciana y acto seguido desapareció.

.-Tardo mucho en darse cuenta.- De la nada apareció Kurama.

.- Demasiado, era obvio que una de sus tres escencias era de vigilante o como le quieras llamar.- Genkai seguía con el periódico en la mano.

.- Una extraña conbinación, Demonio, Humano y casi un angel ¿Peligroso no cree?.- Preguntó Kurama.

.-Si muy extraña, oh es verdad tengo que irme, el entrenamiento con ella me espera.- Genkai dejo a un lado el periódico y se fue de la casa. Kurama volteo a ver la pagina que leia,al parecer era un periódico del makai , y lo que leyo llamo su atención, en la pagina titulaba "El torneo oscuro del Makai ha sido adelantado un mes a lo esperado".

* * *

.- ¿Qué es lo que dijo!.- Kuwabara estaba completamente histerico. 

.- Que se adelantara un mes el torneo.- Contesto una tranquila Genkai.

.- Eso no puede ser, que no ve que esa niña va a tener menos tiempo para entrenar, no podrá hacer nada.- Kuwabara se tomaba muy enserio el entrenamiento de Mihara.

.-¡Oye! Estoy a un lado de ti y puedo oir todo lo que dices.- Y eso a Mihara no le agradaba.

.- Ya deja de ponerte histerico Kuwabara, no pasara nada, Mihara es muy fuerte, a mejorado mucho¿No es así Genkai?.- Dijo Yusuke, Genkai solo cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

.-¿Lo ves Kuwabara? No habra problema.-

.-¡Pero si ella no dijo nada! Estoy seguro de que no estara lista.- Kuwabara se paro y grito retando a los demás.

.- ¿De verdad? Pues te aseguro que podría derrotarte ahora mismo con el nivel que tengo.- Mihara se puso de pie, esta niña si que era necia.

.-¿Qué dices mocosa?.- Dijo Kuwabara viendola, era visiblemente mucho mas alto que ella considerando que Mihara le llegaba abajo del hombro. Todos en la habitación veian la escena espectantes, Yusuke tenía una risa aterradora en los labios.

.- Lo que oiste.- Mihara comenzó a caminar hacia la salida .- O ¿Acaso tienes miedo?.- Mihara salió por la puerta y Kuwabara la siguió casi corriendo.

Ambos estaban afuera, en el bosque , Mihara estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, en las manos aun portaba las pesadas muñequeras que parecían pesarle menos, Kuwabara apareció su espada en el acto , el no queria esperar, Y se lanzó contra Mihara.

.-¡Tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- grito al brincar, pero Mihara lo esquivo a la perfección aun con los brazos cruzados, Kuwabara se volteo y trato de golpear a Mihara con la espada, pero ella brinco y lo esquivo, y así siguieron mucho rato, Kuwabara intentando golpearla y ella esquivandolo sin perder su posición de brazos cruzados, hasta que el cansancio se noto en kuwabara, fue entonces que Mihara bajo los brazos y cerro los ojos.

.-¡Deja de jugar!.- Mihara escucho claramente la voz de Hiei. MIhara sigi¡uió con los ojos cerrados y eso no pareció gustarle a Kuwabara.

.-¡Jamás hagas eso conmigo!.- Grito kuwabara y dio un gran salto y alargo su espada, Mihara solto una pequeña risita y enseguida desapareció Kuwabara se sorprendió tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio y al llegar al piso Mihara le pateo por detrás, después aparecio frente a el y lo pateo en el estomago y no conforme con eso le golpeo en la nuca provocando que se estrellara contra un árbol, todos se veían sorprendidos de la fuerza y habilidad de Mihara, todos menos Hiei y Genkai, que eran quienes la entrenaban. Mihara se acerco a Kuwabara que estaba en el piso, se hinco y lo vio a la cara.

.-¿ Aun cres que soy debil?.- le dijo ella a lo que Yusuke se empezo a reir como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y es que la mejoria de Mihara había sido impresionante y solo en un mes y medio, aquello había sido genial.

.-Parece que te estas quedando atrás Kuwa-tonto .- Yusuke termino de reirse y se metio a la casa, Mihara iba a hacer lo mismo pero se topo con Genkai.

.-Aun tienes que entrenar.- Mihara agacho la cabeza y asintió.

.-... Ya que...- dijo poniendo sus brazos en su cuello y caminando detrás de Genkai.

Cuatro meses pasaron, cuatro meses de duro entrenamiento para Mihara, pero donde sus habilidades mejoraron de manera extraordinaria, casi imposible de creer.

* * *

.- ¡Minamino¡Nuevamente segundo lugar¿Que esta pasando dejaras que Lalaith te supere?.- Uno de los compañeros de Kurama se proponia molestarle, el día del torneo estaba cerca y Kurama estaba muy nervioso por Mihara, que aunque había mejorado, era debil para aquel torneo. 

.- Solo tendre que esforzarme un poco mas.- Kurama siguio caminando por el pasillo sin hacer caso de los comentarios.

De pronto sintio una presencia extraña, un youkai, bastante fuerte, bastante extraña, ahi mismo en la escuela.

.- ...Que rayos...- dijo de pronto Kurama se volteo a todos lados para captar de donde venia la presencia, pero dentro de poco desaparecio. Y en las escaleras de la escuela pudo ver como unos muchachos de un grado superior ayacaban a Lalaith, le tiraban sus cosas de su mochila y ella por alguna razón no se defendía.

.-¿Que es lo que hacen , les gusta meterse con los debiles?.- Dijo Kurama acercandose a ellos.

.-No te metas cerebrito, el problema no es contigo, es con la nueva, no ha pagado.- Dijo el qe parecía ser el líder.

.- No acostumbro meterme en sus asuntos, pero no dejare que le hagan nada a la señorita.- Dijo Kurama a cercandose mas.

Uno de ellos sujeto a Lalaith por el cuello, y después la tiro al piso alejandola del lugar, ella cayo al piso y se lastimo el tobillo, por lo tanto no pudo pararse, pero por alguna razón no se quejo y más aun no parecía tener miedo.

Los chicos malos se abalanzaron sobre Kurama y con toda la facilidad del mundo los dejo gravemente golpeados en el piso. El se acerco a Lalaith y la miro fijamente.

.-Gracias, pero no era necesario que te molestaras.- Dijo ella.

.- No fue molestia.- Y el la cargo en brazos a lo que ella abrió mucho los ojos.

.- Pero por...- El la interrumpio.

.- Te llevare a tu casa, tu no puedes caminar así, solo dime donde vives.- Le dijo viendola a los ojos, .-"tiene unos lindos ojos" .- penso Kurama.

.- Yo... vivo a unas cuadras de aqui.- Por alguna razón lucía nerviosa.

Caminaron un par de cuadras cuando Lalaith grito de pronto.

.- ¡Ahí es¡Aquí vivo!.- Dijo ella, frente a ellos estaba una casa enorme, muy linda con unos jardínes preciosos.

.-Si aquí vivo, no tienes que dejarme adentro aqui en la entrada esta bien.- Lalaith hizo un extraño movimiento y se bajo de los brazos de Kurama, el estaba muy sorprendido, ella lucía demaciado nerviosa.

.- ¿Estas...segura?.- Le dijo él.

.-Si claro que si, gracias por traerme ;¡Nos vemos en la escuela!.- Y como pudo Lalaith se condujo al interior de la casa y se perdió entre los jardínes.

.-Es algo extraña...demaciado diria yo.- Kurama se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ese día tenía que ir a casa de Genkai, iría a ver el progreso de Mihara.

* * *

Vamos a los agradecimientos uno muy especial para Rockergirl-Sk por haber sido la primera en dejar review! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Y me imagino quien es la que no te cayo bien XD, jeje pero a lo mejor con el tiempo empieza a caerte un poco bien XD. 

Miko-chan014, muchas gracias también y que bueno que te gusta la historia, Y para las dudas ya sabran quien es la mujer que toco a Hiei!

Y por que no A MI ONEE SAMA! Princess-lalaith Muchas gracias por tus reviews, tus animos y tus amenazas de asesinato XD! gracias por el apoyo.

Y también a Sonya17, muchas gracias por el review y ke bueno que te gusta y pronto mas historia!


	4. Antes del torneo

Hola! Muchas Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, anque ahora fueron muy pocos...pero bueno de todos modos he notado que mucha gente la lee con eso me conformo, pero si pueden dejar uno que otro review aunque sea con tomatazos o criticas estaria muy bien XD, bueno me dejo de tanto rollo y vamos a lo importante, la historia. 

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 4

Kurama caminaba por la calle en dirección a la estación de tren, pensando en el comportamiento de Lalaith, desde que la vió le pareció algo extraña, no sabía por que, pero había algo de ella que no se le hacia muy "normal", bueno contando que no todas las personas que conocia eran normales, pero aun así, algo le parecía extraño, algo era diferente.

Sin darse cuenta ya había abordado el tren y ya estaba frente a la escalinata de la casa de Genkai, "El tiempo vuela", penso él. Y comenzó a subir.

* * *

.- ¡Mas fuerte! .- Hiei presionaba a Mihara para que lo golpeara más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacia, en esos momentos la entrenaba para que sus puños fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para golpear cualquier superficie, contando que la piel de los youkais tiene muchas texturas.

De un momento a otro las manos de Mihara se llenaron de flamas de color negro azuloso, ella estaba muy concentrada en golpear a Hiei que no se dió cuenta, y contando que el la presionaba mucho para que lo hiciera no podía preocuparse por otra cosa, pero las flamas se fueron tornando más y más negras, hasta que Mihara cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, sus manos se estaban quemando.

.-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- Grito ella y se tiro al piso de rodillas, Hiei solo la miró, de nuevo tenía aquella mirada fria e indiferente, y poco a poco se acerco a ella, caminando lentamente.

En la escalinata Kurama escucho los gritos de Mihara y comenzó a subir más rápido y al llegar se topo con que Mihara estaba en el piso arrodillada y Hiei estaba sujetando sus manos que estaban cubiertas por flamas negras.

.- Tienes que controlarlo, tu haces el fuego, tu lo manejas, no él a ti.- Le decía Hiei a Mihara mientras sujetaba sus manos.

.- No, sueltame, por favor ¡No!.- Mihara vió que las manos de Hiei sufrian algunas quemaduras y comenzó a asustarse y a decirle que la soltara, pero el se negaba, no la soltaría hasta que ella controlara aquel fuego.

.-Tienes que controlarte¡Hazlo ya! No juegues.- Hiei era muy duro con ella, pero era el único que sabía como controlar aquel fuego del makai, el único que podía ayudarla.

Kurama estaba ahí parado y no tenia el valor de interrumpir aquella escena ya que sabía perfectamente que el no podría hacer nada ante la situación de Mihara, sólo podía esperar a que todo terminara.

.- ¡Noooo¡Sueltame¡No! .- Las flamas aumentaron de tamaño y las quemaduras en los brazos de Hiei eran más notorias, Mihara se ponía más histerica a cada minuto que pasaba.

.-¡No quiero, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero!.- Y de un momento a otro las falmas desaparecieron y Mihara cayo en los brazos de Hiei.

.- ¡Baka! .- Le dijo él, ella se había desmayado, y las quemaduras de Hiei desaparecieron en segundos, fue entonces cuando Kurama se acerco a ellos y Hiei le dió a Mihara para que la cargara.

.- ¿Que sucedió?.-Preguntó un preocupado Kurama.

.- La tonta dejo que sus poderes se salieran de control, aun no puede controlar el fuego a la perfección, pero me sorprende que halla podido hacer que desapareciera, pense que tendria que dejarla inconsciente.- Hiei dió media vueta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

.-Despertara en un rato.- Eso fue lo último que Hiei le dijo a Kurama antes de desaparecer.

Kurama llevo a Mihara a su habitación y la recosto en su cama, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras en las manos, nuevamente. Le unto unas cuantas hierbas curativas y salió del lugar para buscar a Genkai y a los demás, tenían que conversar acerca del torneo oscuro.

.- ¿Mmmmm?.- Mihara despertó en su habitación, se incorporo y en la ventana estaba Hiei sentado.

.-¡Baka! .- Fue lo primero que él le dijo.

.- Lo siento mucho, yo... no queria lastimar a nadie, no me pude controlar no se que me paso, yo no queria hacerte daño, yo...-.

.- ¡Baka Shoujo!.- Hiei le enseño los brazos a Mihara y ella pudo ver que de las quemaduras ya no quedaba rastro alguno, se habían curado momentos después de que habían aparecido y era obvio Hiei era un demonio de fuego, y el fuego no podía dañarlo.

.- Aun así, lo siento .- Mihara insistía en disculparse.

.-Tu fuego no puede dañarme, a pesar de todo lo estas haciendo bien.- Hiei dió un brinco y se alejo de la habitación.

.-¿QUE?.- ¿Hiei le acababa de decir a Mihara que lo estaba haciendo bien? Eso esta casi imposible, nunca en los 5 meses que habían entrenado el le había dicho algo así, la única que la animaba era Genkai, pero él, de Hiei jamás lo espero, tal ves estaba alucinando, se acababa de despertar, si eso era ¿verdad?.

* * *

.- La verdad yo creo que esta más que lista.- Yusuke apoyaba completamente a Mihara; Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Genkai estaban solos en la sala conversando acerca del torneo oscuro y de si Mihara iría o no.

.- ... Mmmm ...- Kuwabara estaba completamente callado y no decía nada, desde que tuvo aquella pelea con Mihara ya no se quejaba de ella, ni le dirigía la palabra.

.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yusuke.- Dijo de pronto Genkai.

.- Aun no puede controlar del todo sus poderes de fuego.- Kurama estaba algo preocupado.

.- Lo se, pero eso tiene que ser con la practica, el pelear en el torneo le ayudara.- Y vaya que yusuke la queria en ese torneo.

.- ¿Y ella puede usar algun arma? Yo solo la he visto entrenar pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, eso no le será muy útil en el torneo oscuro.- Ahí estaba de regreso Kuwabara.

.- Es verdad yo también solo he visto que entrene cuerpo a cuerpo.- Kurama iba muy pocas veces a la casa de Genkai y siempre encontraba a Mihara combatiendo contra Hiei.

.- Ella ha entrenado con armas, Hiei le enseño, pero aun no tiene las propias, pero ya verán, ella esta lista.- Genkai estaba orgullosa de su discipula.

.-Entonces no habrá mas discusión, Mihara irá al torneo como nuestra quinta particiapante.- Yusuke le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kuwabara y salió de la habitación. Nadie dijo nada mas.

* * *

.- Faltan solo dos días... ¿Podré superar ese tal "Torneo Oscuro"?.- Mihara estaba en su habitación, los nervios habian comenzado a invadirla, los recuerdos de sus primeros días en aquella casa llenaban su mente, recordo como había dejado de temerle a Hiei, era la única ves que él se había comportado amable con ella, y fue el día que comenzaron el entrenamiento, su segundo día en aquella casa.

FLASHBACK

.- No puedo , lo siento Kurama pero no puedo, simplemente tengo muchisimo miedo, no puedo.-Kurama y Miharaestaban arrodillados en el pasto del patio de Genkai y ella estaba empeñada en que no queria entrenar con Hiei.

.- Mihara, el no te hara daño, simplemente te ayudara, aunque a veces parece que es muy frio es una buena persona.- Y Kurama le insistía en que era lo mejor.

.-¡Niña¿Empesaremos o no?.- Hiei acababa de llegar al gran patio trasero de Genkai, donde se encontraban Mihara y Kurama. Ella lo vió con mucho miedo, había estado varias veces cerca de él, pero se le olvidaba que el era un demonio de fuego y ya no le temía, pero en aquel momento lo tenía muy presente, le temía a Hiei... y mucho.

Kurama se levantó, se alejo de Mihara y se fue caminando hacia la casa, y pronto entro en ella dejando a Mihara sola con Hiei.

.- ¿A que le temes tanto?.- Hiei notó que Mihara lo veia con miedo, y el nuevamente la veia con indiferencia.

.- Yo... el fuego...tu...- Mihara no queria decirle a Hiei que a lo que le temía era a él.

.- Si lo que te preocupa es que yo te haga daño, por ser un demonio de fuego, estas equivocada, mi fuego jamás podrá hacerte daño, si yo no lo quiero.- Después de eso Hiei le tendió la mano a Mihara para que se levantara, pero ella parecía no querer hacerlo.

.- Anda que no esperare todo el día.- Dijo Hiei presionandola a que tomara su mano, y lentamente y con mucho cuidado Mihara tomo a Hiei de la mano y se puso de pie, en ese instante Hiei creo una pequeña flama negra en su mano y en la de Mihara que estaba sujetando la suya, Mihara abrió mucho los ojos, pero sintió que el fuego no la quemaba, al contrario le hacia sentir unas pequeñas cosquillitas en toda su mano, entonces ella sonrió y Hiei la soltó de golpe.

.- Es suficiente, comencemos con el entrenamiento.- En ese momento Mihara supuso, que no había por que temer, en el fondo, pero muuuuuuy en el fondo Hiei era una buena persona.

.- ¡Si !.- Grito Mihara y ahí justo en ese momento comenzó su infernal entrenamiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Fue entonces que Mihara se quedo completamente dormida, tenía poco tiempo para descanzar ya que su entrenamiento con Genkai daría comienzo en unos minutos, y al parecer ese seria el último día de enrenamiento por que había que descanzar lo suficiente para estar listos para el torneo que era en dos días, es verdad el tiempo volaba.

* * *

Continuara...

¡Muchas gracias a mi nee sama que me dejo review¡Gracias Lalaith! Espero que este capi les haya gustado y preparense para el siguiente , por que comienza el torneo y hay muchas sopresas en este! Pero muchas, ojala que les este gustando esta bizarra historia. Dejen reviews please! No importa que sean criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte o de plano mi acta de defunción, pero por favor dejen reviews! Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

¡Yu Yu Hakusho 4 ever!


	5. El torneo oscuro

¡Muchas gracias a mi nee sama que me dejo review¡Gracias Lalaith! Espero que este capi les haya gustado y preparense para el siguiente , por que comienza el torneo y hay muchas sopresas en este! Pero muchas, ojala que les este gustando esta bizarra historia. Dejen reviews please! No importa que sean criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte o de plano mi acta de defunción, pero por favor dejen reviews! Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

¡Yu Yu Hakusho 4 ever!

Hola! Muchas Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, espero y les este gustando esta historia, Querida hermana Lalaith ya va a dar comienzó en este capi el primer Torneo Oscuro y quiero que estes informada que este torneo esta dedicado a ti, ya tu sabes por que pero quiero que quede bien claro, este Torneo es tuyo hermanita.

Bueno solo me queda decir que los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho no me pertenecen solo los que no conozcan y la historia bizarra que estan leyendo.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 5 El Torneo Oscuro Ankoku Buujutsukai

* * *

.- ¿Estas bien?.- Era una voz de hombre, si era un hombre, el mismo de mi sueño anterior, y nuevamente no distingo su rostro, no puedo, hay algo que me lo impide.

.- ¡Claro que estoy bien!.- Y es la misma mujer, esta ves puedo verla, su cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos verdes, es verdaderamente hermosa.

.- ¿Por que te persiguen?.- Le preguntó el joven, en su voz había algo familiar.

.- Por que...no lo se...tal ves por la muerte de mi hermano.- En los ojos de la mujer había un rastro de melancolía.

.- ¿Piensan que lo mataste?.- Preguntó el un tanto desconcertado.

.- No, ahora me quieren matar a mi.- De pronto la imagen se corto, todo era muy confuso, era como si yo fuera la mujer y empece a correr muy rápido el joven iba a mi lado, corríamos juntos, pero sea lo que sea que nos persiguiera nos alcanzó, al menos a mi.

Me golpeo muy fuerte en la espalda, me caí al suelo y trate de levantarme pero no podía, estaba muy cansada y lastimada, entonces el joven se puso entre yo y el Youkai que nos perseguía, estaba en posición de ataque, pelearon durante unos minutos, pero en un descuido mi acompañante salió disparado hacia un árbol y el Yokai se acerco a mi, me sentía mal, bueno la persona en la que yo estaba se sentía mal tenía miedo iba a morir...

.- ¡Levantate muchacha!.- Mihara escucho los fuertes gritos de Genkai a un lado suyo y abrio estrepitosamente los ojos.

.- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué ?... ¿Qué paso?.- Dijo Mihara sentandose en la cama

.-¿ Acaso no piensas entrenar hoy¿Que te pasa niña?.- Genkai reprendía a Mihara.

.- Etto...yo... ¿Que horas son?.- Mihara sintió que había dormido muy poco y su extraño sueño no había ayudado mucho.

.- Ya es tarde, recuerda que hoy es tu último entrenamiento y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, levantate y despavilate hay mucho que hacer.- Genkai salió de la habitación de Mihara y en ese momento entró Yukina.

.- Buenos días Mihara, espero que hayas descansado bien la cena esta lista.- Dijo Yukina.

.- Gracias Yukina pero no tengo hambre, además tengo que entrenar.- Contestó Mihara.

.- Oh es verdad, mucha suerte en tu entrenamiento, de todos modos te guardare algo por si cambias de opinion.- Y Yukina abandono el cuarto.

.- Gracias Yukina.- Mihara se levanto de la cama, se cambio de ropa a una mas comoda, que Genkai le había regalado, bajo al patío, a su parecer el último entrenamiento sería el peor. Y así fue, ahora Mihara pensaba que la que la queria matar era Genkai, fue un entrenamiento sumamente pesado, contando que le hizo tener un combate con Yusuke, y el en la muy humilde opinion de Mihara ¡Era un salvaje, habia terminado con muchas heridas y una costilla rota, vaya manera de terminar sus entrenamientos, aun así estaba conforme habia logrado herir a Yusuke y no era cualquier cosa, aun así sus habilidades con el fuego no eran muy buenas, pero aun tenía un día para trabajar en ellas.

.- Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, gracias Yukina, gracias Kurama.- Ambos se habían encargado de curarla a ella y a Yusuke.

.- Esta pelea se quedo inconclusa ¡Me debes una Mihara!.- Le grito Yusuke, Mihara solo alzo el brazo y saludo como señal de afirmación.

.- Mmmm es buena.- Dijo Yusuke a lo que Kurama le contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

.- Podría decirse que ahora solo falta un día.- Se dijo asi misma Mihara antes de entrar en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y fue y se acostó en su cama pero algo la hizo sentirse incomoda, se había acostado encima de algo ¡Que horror, se paro de golpe y se quito un zapato ya que penso que era un animal, pero en ves de eso se encontro con una bolsa de plástico, la abrió lentamente con temor a que algo le saltara encima (era de verdad exagerada), y lo que vió fue ropa, unos pantalones negros a la cadera y una blusa hombliguera de manga larga con los hombros descubiertos, era una ropa muy linda y en color negro con vistas azules.

.- ¿Quien...- Pero la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

.-¿Te gusto?.- Kurama había entrado.

.- ¿Tu la pusiste ahi?.- Preguntó Mihara.

.- Mientras estabas entrenando; me imagine que sería un buen uniforme para tus peleas.-

.- Puff por un momento pense que era un animal, jeje pero la verdad me encanto.- Mihara se lanzó al cuello de Kurama y le dió un fuerte abrazo,.- "Gracias".- le dijo antes de soltarlo (N/A:Gomen ne! Nee sama!).

.- Creo que mejor me voy para que descanses, solo tendrás un día para repozar de esos 5 meses de entrenamiento, tal ves podamos ir a la ciudad ¿Quieres?.- Kurama estaba sonriendo.

.- Me encantaria, pero aun hay algo que debo hacer, tal ves después del torneo.- Para Mihara era muy dificil decirle que no, pero ella sabía que tenía que practicar aunque sea un rato, controlaba su fuego, pero queria estar segura.

.- No hay problema ,que descanses.- Y Kurama salió de la habitación dejando sola a Mihara.

.- Mmmm me lo medire mañana hoy solo quiero dormir, aunque deberia bañarme... ¡Nah, lo hare mañana.- Mihara se dejo caer en su cama y cerro los ojos, necesitaba descanzar, aun sentía dolor en sus heridas y ya solo le faltaba un día, solo uno.

Esa noche durmió como un tronco, cuando despertó era muy temprano, sus heridas no le dolían casi nada, esas hierbas de Kurama y los tratados de Yukina eran excelentes ó ella se curaba muy rápido, en cuanto a su costilla ya no le dolía, así que todo estaba perfecto.

Se bañó y se vistió, bajo a desayunar, Yukina le ofreció unos wafles que Mihara aceptó con mucho gusto, comió rápido y salió al patio trasero, tenía mucho que hacer y tan solo un día, no había nadie en la casa, Kurama se había ido a pasar el día con su madre, Yusuke estaba paseando con Keiko Kuwabara estaba en su casa y Hiei había desaparecido desde el día anterior.

.- Muy bien Mihara, si no controlas el fuego este te controlara a ti.- Ella aun tenía miedo de si misma, del fuego, pero había aprendido a no temerle tanto, ella lo controlaba no el fuego a ella, si algo había aprendido de Hiei era eso, el control.

Comenzó con unos movimientos lentos y depués empezó a hacer algunas coreografias de karate, ella lo prácticaba hace mucho y ahora empezaba a recordarlo, de un momento a otro sus manos se llenaron de llamas negro azuloso, se interno en el bosque y golpeaba árboles y arbustos incinerando gran parte de estos, todo estaba muy bien, todo iba perfecto, su control estaba muy bien.

Estuvo así por varias horas, no quería detenerse, quería estar segura de que en cualquier pelea podría usar su fuego sin sufrir daño ella misma, había oido hablar a los chicos y no solo podría pelear con artes marciales, necesitaba sus poderes de fuego, controlar su youki, por si las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no funcionaban y ciertamente con enemigos muy grandes, no funcionarian ni de chiste.

Mihara jadeo un poco y se sento al pie de un árbol bastante grande.

.- Puff, me siento muy cansada, y solo han pasado un par de horas, aun tengo tiempo, creo que voy a dormir.- Mihara cerró los ojos, había usado suficiente poder y...se quedó dormida.

* * *

.- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, tu pelea conmigo aun no termina.- El joven de mi sueño nuevamente estaba ahí, No puede ser ¿Estaba continuando mi antigüo sueño?.

.- Tu no te metas...ella es mía.- Nuevamente yo era esa mujer, estaba en el piso, estaba débil, pero algo me decia que debía pararme, unas alas de angel azules salieron de mi espalda y pude ponerme de pie, las alas desaparecieron.

El joven se puso de nuevo frente a mi, él también estaba débil...y mucho.

Otra batalla se desató, esta ves mi compañero llevaba las de perder, todas las de perder, y de un momento a otro perdió su katana, el Youkai alargó sus garras e iba a atravesarlo; No podía permitirlo, claro que no podía , mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y se atravesó en el ataque. Las garras del demonio me atravesaron por el abdomen, todo fue tan rápido que no pude razonar lo que había pasado, en un instante ya me encontraba en el piso y había perdido mucha sangre.

.- ¡BASTARDO! .-

.- Yo ya hice mi trabajo así que me voy.-

.- No te irás te mataré.- El joven se oia bastante enojado.

.- ¿Prefieres seguirme a estar con tu amiga? Ahora no tienes que vengarte de nada, pero si me sigues y la dejas tenlo por seguro que morirá y entonces si tendrás razones para matarme.- El joven se paro rápidamente pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el youkai ya no estaba, lo había perdido.

.- No puede ser.-

.- No te preocupes, estaré bien, ya lo verás.- Por alguna razón mi rostro reflejaba una sonrisa y él solo me observaba ahí hincado en el piso a un lado mio.

.- Toma, se que querias que yo lo tuviera, pero creo que debes darmelo en otra ocasión, nos volveremos a ver...Arigatou.- Me arranque un dije del cuello y se lo dí, no pude ver que era, de hecho ni siquiera pude distinguir el rostro de él, y entonces cerre mis ojos.

.- ¿Que rayos...?.- Mihara despertó de golpe, seguía recostada al pie del árbol.

.-... Murio...- se dijo así misma Mihara con un tono algo triste.

.- Murio por él, lo amaba, estoy segura.- Mihara pensaba que todos esos sueños eran muy extraños, pero por una desconocida razón le causaban muchas sensaciones, todo parecía tan real que le era imposible ignorarlos.

.- Creo que mejor , voy a la casa.- Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Mihara .- "Que triste".- Penso Mihara mientras caminaba con dirección a la casa de Genkai.

.- Muchacha ¿ Donde te metes? Tienes que descanzar lo suficiente.- Genkai estaba sentada en la sala.

.- Gomen ne sensei, pero me quede dormida en el bosque.- Mihara estaba algo nerviosa.

.- Ya no te preocupes niña, todo saldrá bien.- Eso era a lo que más le temia Mihara, a que su maestra le tenía tanta confianza.

.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir...estoy algo cansada.- Mihara paso de largo la sala y se fue hacia su cuarto, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para mantenerse despierta.

.- Bueno al menos ya es menos tiempo.- penso antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y tirarse de golpe encima de su cama.

.- Estos cinco meses han sido los más agotadores de mi corta vida.- Y Mihara se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

.- ¡MIHARA!.- Mihara escucho un grito desde fuera de su cuarto.

.- ¡Despierta ¡¡No te esperaremos todo el día!.- Mihara abrió los ojos.

.- ¿Yusuke?.. ¡Ya voy!.- Grito ella y se levantó de golpe de la cama, ese era el día, donde provaría sus habilidades y mejoras de aquellos cinco meses de tortura, digo entrenamiento. Se metió a bañar y se puso la ropa que Kurama le regalo, le quedaba a la medida, y Yusuke, la seguía apresurando.

.- ¡Santo Cielo¿Por que te tardas tan...- Yusuke se cayo de golpe cuando vió a Mihara salir de su habitación, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta y se le veía muy bien ademas de que la ropa que Kurama le había regalado le quedaba bastante pegada al cuerpo.

.- Mmmm ¿Te hiciste algo?.- Le preguntó Yusuke al verla, Mihara le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué?.- Preguntaba Yusuke mientras la seguía a la cocina.

.-¬¬...olvidalo-

* * *

.- Bueno ya solo falta ella y nos va...- Kuwabara abrió la boca hasta el piso, Kurama se acerco a Mihara y le sonrio.

.- Te queda muy bien.- le dijo, Mihara se sonrojo un poco y sonrio ampliamente.

.- Bueno Kuwabara ya estoy aqui ya nos podemos ir.- le dijo Mihara, el solo la vió de pies a cabeza y asintió.

.- Pero...exactamente ¿A donde vamos?.-Preguntó ella, sabía que irian al famoso Ankoku Buujutsukai, el torneo oscuro, pero no tenía idea de donde era que se llevaba acabo.

.- Ya lo veras, espera a que lleguemos.- Dijo Yusuke en su habitual tono despreocupado.

.- ¿Por que presiento que esto no me va a gustar?.- Emprendieron su viaje hacia el muelle donde el barco que los llevaria a "La Horca" , la famosa isla del torneo oscuro los estaba esperando.

* * *

.- ¿Qué es este lugar?.- A Mihara no le causaba una sensación muy agradable estar ahí, rodeada de tantos Youkais que la veían como si fuera un bicho raro, o como si tuviera lepra o alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Mihara logro escuchar varios murmullos , todos para decir lo mismo¡Esa es una Hanyou¡Que asqueroso!. 

.- No soy asquerosa...¬¬.- Dijo sin pensar Mihara por lo bajo.

.- Solo ignoralos.- Le aconsejo Kuwabara.

.- A todo esto...¿Donde esta Hiei?.- Preguntó Yusuke.

.- Ya llegara no te preocupes.- Le dijo kurama.

.- Mas le vale.- Yusuke no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pero algo distrajo su atención y es que el barco estaba ahí, pero todos los youkais estaban amontonados a su entrada, al parecer no los dejaban subir, fue entonces cuando Yusuke logro verlo, el capitan del barco, un tipo bajito con una barba abundante, pero muy abundante que cubria casi toda su cara, tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo, un enorme sombrero negro en su cabeza y un pequeño saco negro sucio que mas bien parecía gris.

.- ¡Escuchen bien...todos! Esta ves han cambiado un poco las reglas, a este barco solo pueden subir dos equipos y nada mas, así que...arreglenselas pero yo solo puedo dejar subir a dos equipos.- El Capitan del barco, se dio media vuelta y cerro todo acceso al barco.

.- Muy bien empieza lo divertido.- Escucho Mihara decir a Yusuke mientras se tronaba los dedos, todos los youkais se veian entre si, pero en especial rodearon a su equipo .- ¿Acaso odiaban tanto a los que eran diferentes a ellos?.- Penso Mihara, pero después se dió cuenta de algo.

.- ...Si los atacamos todos a la ves lograremos vencerlos...-Ese comentario la hizo darse cuenta de que estaban pensando en una estrategia para vencerlos, sabian que el equipo Urameshi era fuerte. De un momento a otro un centenar de Youkais se lanzaron sobre ellos, Mihara no sabía ni que hacer, ella estaba en el medio y a su alrededor estaban Kuwabara con su espada de energía, Kurama con su latigo de espinas y Yusuke repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, pronto Mihara noto que sus amigos se alejaron y varios Youkais comenzaron a acercarse a ella. En especial uno de color verde muy grande y que babeaba con solo mirarla.

.-Una hanyou...que delicia...aunque estas muy flaca, solo me serviras como aperitivo.- Mihara estaba algo asustada, pero si tenia que pelear lo haria todo iba a estar bien , se puso en una pose neutra para defender o atacar según su conveniencia y el demonio se acerco a ella en un salto enorme, ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio que en medio del aire se partió en dos. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar en el piso para esquivar la sangre que era morada y de consistencia espesa, Mihara lo resumio simplemente como .- ¡Que asco!.-

.- Ten mas cuidado y no te atravieses.- Era nadamás y nada menos que Hiei, su sensei que después de cortar al youkai en dos desapareció dejando un rastro de demonios muertos.

.- ¡Toma estupida Hanyou!.- Mihara escucho que le gritaron por detrás y logro dar un salto hacia adelante, y es quivar una cimitarra que portaba uno de los youkai, ella rapidamente agarro el brazo del youkai y se lo doblo provocando que soltara la espada, con un ràpido movimiento Mihara la recogió del piso y le encajo la espada en el estomago. Ese fue el único demonio que logró acercarse a Mihara ya que los demás ya habían sido eleiminados, aquella pelea duró poco y los ganadores fueron obviamente el equipo Urameshi y un equipo más, de encapuchados que nisiquiera participaron en el combate, se habían quedado admirando todo desde una esquina, todos eran bastante altos excepto uno de ellos que tenía una estatura intermedia.

.- Bueno, ya que solo quedan dos, pueden subir.- El capitan se dejo ver, y dejo entrar a los dos equipos, el barco no era muy grande y estaba en muy malas condiciones, oxidado y sucio, bastante desagradable, Mihara logro encontar un pedazo mas o menos descente pare sentarse y lo hizo , estaba cansada y casi no había peleado¿Como le iria en el torneo? Pronto se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

.- ¡Quiero...vomitar!.- Los gritos de Kuwabara la hicieron despertar, estaba recargado en la orilla del barco viendo hacia el agua, Mihara supuso que vomitaba. A lo lejos pudo ver una Isla, no muy grande y extrañamente con una formación de roca que parecía una Horca.

.- Bienvenidos a la Isla, y bajense de una ves, yo me largo de aquí...- El Capitan tendió el pequeño puentecillo de madrea para que desenbarcaran en la isla, Kuwabara fue el primero en bajar seguido por los demás, el otro equipo bajo y en ese instante desapareció.

.- Al parecer llevan prisa.- Le comentó Kurama a Mihara quien solo sonrió.

.- ¿Y ahora que?.- Preguntó Mihara.

.- Pues iremos al hotel a instalarnos tengo ganas de acostarme un rato , después nos repartiremos los cuartos y...- Yusuke volteo a ver a Mihara.

.- Y yo duermo sola n.n .- Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

.- Solo son dos cuartos y tres camas en cada uno.- Dijo Kuwabara.

.-Me parece muy bien...¬¬, pasen las dos camasque sobran en mi cuarto al suyo n.n.- Mihara sonrió y comenzó a caminar, aunque no sabía a donde iba.

.- ¿No vienen?.- Todos estaban con la boca abierta, esa chica tenía su carácter aunque aveces aparentaba ser débil.

* * *

.- Los combates serán mañana.- Le comentó Kurama a Mihara, los dos estaban en la habitación de ella que había quedado con una sola cama.

.- Aun falta toda una tarde, llegamos temprano ...¬¬.- Dijo Mihara viendo hacia afuera por una de las ventanas del cuarto.

.- Eso es por que teníamos que organizarnos, no te apures, todo saldrá bien, solo te recomiendo que no salgas por ahí sola, quien sabe que puedan hacerte esos youkais.- Le dijo Kurama con un tono serio.

.- No te preocupes.- Mihara seguía viendo hacia afuera, aquella isla era bastante extraña.

.- Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes del torneo, cuidate .- Kurama salió de la habitacióny cerro la puerta enseñandole una de esas sonrisas que la hacian sentirse como en un sueño.

.- ¿Que no salga sola? Mmmm creo que no escuche esa parte .- Mihara se asomo por la ventana y termino abriendola.

.- Un paseo por ahí no le hara daño a nadie.- Penso tranquilamente Mihara dando un gran salto, considerando que su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso de aquel enorme hotel.

* * *

.- ¿No hay nada más que árboles en este lugar? Bueno, aparte de estar repleto de demonios , con un muy mal olor por cierto ...¬¬.- Mihara estaba paseando por los alrededores del hotel, no queria alejarse demasiado en caso de que fueran a buscarla. Camino durante un rato y se cansó muy rápido de no llegar a ningun lugar, se subió a la rama de un árbol y se sentó en ella para ver todos los alrededores, se preguntó donde podrían llevarse acabo los combates, hasta ahora lo único que había visto era una gran extensión de bosques y el hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

No supo cuando ni como, pero una persona estaba parada en una rama de un árbol que estaba frente a donde ella se encontraba, ella lo reconoció como uno de los encapuchados que habían abordado el barco junto con ellos, era el más bajo de su equipo, que a pesar de ser de estatura media era un poco más alto que ella. Mihara se levantó y bajo del árbol, decidió que era el momento justo para regresar al hotel, pero el encapuchado apareció frente a ella.

.- ¿A donde vas?.- Le preguntó él con una voz varonil y bastante ronca.

Mihara solo lo miró y comenzó a caminar pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.

.- Lo he decidido, tu seras mía... y de nadie más.- El hombre se acercó a Mihara que estaba completamente sorprendida.

.- Oo ¿Qué¿De que hablas¡Yo no soy de nadie y no lo sere¡Soy una persona no un objeto!.-Mihara se había enojado, en sus sueños decian que ella pertenecía a alguien, y no conformes con eso ¿También en la realidad? mio, mia, tuyo, tuya; todo eso daba vueltas en su mente y la hacian ponerse furiosa.

.- Largate y dejala en paz.- Mihara escuchó una voz detrás de si, esta era de mujer. Una mujer que tambien estaba encapuchada¿Ahora saldría también con que ella le pertenecía?.

.- Tu no te metas Onna.- Dijo el youkai frente a ellas comenzando a acercarse, la mujer detrás de Mihara dio un salto y quedo frente al youkai.

.- No tienes ningun derecho a reclamarla como tuya.- La mujer solo queria defender a Mihara.

.- ¿Por que la defiendes? Es solo una hanyou.-

.- Eso a ti no te importa.-Mihara sintió como el youki de la mujer se elevo haciendo retroceder al youkai.

.- Espero que la proxima ves elijas correctamente hanyou, ya que de igual forma serás mia.- El hombre desaparecio dando un salto.

.-¿Estas bien?.- La mujer se retiro la cubierta de su cara, tenía el cabello rubio con pequeños destellos cobrizos y de ojos azul mar, sus orejas estaban ligeramente afiladas, era muy bonita y tenía una cara que para Mihara reflejaba tristeza.

.- Gracias por ayudarme.- le dijo Mihara extendiendo su mano.- Yo me llamo Mihara, es un placer.- la muchacha extendió su mano y sujeto la de Mihara.

.- Me llamo...Lalaith.- Le dijo ella viendo hacia el suelo, a Mihara le pareció que le daba miedo decirle su nombre.

.- Espero verte otra vez Lalaith, ahora creo que debo irme y nuevamente gracias.- Mihara dió un salto y salió corriendo hacia el hotel. Tuvo un par de dificultades para ubicarse en el lugar, pero pronto visualizó el hotel y la ventana de su cuarto, seria un salto alto, tenía que regresar por donde había salido, no queria que nadie la viera. Al saltar por la ventana se encontró con que había un paquete en el piso,ya que por poco tropieza con el.

.- ¿Quien deja estas cosas en el piso?...¬¬.- el paquete tenía un tamaño considerable y tambien estaba un tanto mal envuelto. Mihara soltó una pequeña risita al ver una pequeña nota que estaba sobre el paquete, una pésima ortografía, de hecho pensó que era la peor ortografía que habia visto.

* * *

.- ¿Pelearemos tan temprano?.- Yusuke se notaba algo sorprendido, todos estaban reunidos en la otra habitación y discutian acerca de las rondas de peleas del torneo, pelearían mañana, con un equipo totalmente desconocido para ellos.

.- Si, mi única preocupación es Mihara.- Comentó Kuwabara.

.- Por eso no debes de preocuparte.- Declaro Hiei.

.- ¿Peleara en la primera ronda?.- Preguntó Yusuke.

.- No veo por que no, si ella desea hacerlo.- Kurama estaba muy tranquilo.

* * *

.- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al torneo oscuro! Las primeras rondas daran inicio,estamos aqui listos para ver el mayor derramamiento de sangre posible.- Una chica con orejas de gato, cabello castaño bastante corto y un microfono en mano dijo estas palabras muy animada, provocando el bullicio de todo un auditorio. Mihara y los demás acababan de llegar, delante de ellos había una gran puerta por donde deberian salir, ellos iban a pelear primero, ante los comentarios de esta chica Mihara alzó una ceja como signo de desconcierto.- ¿A esta que le pasa?.- pensó ella.

.-¡ La primera pelea se llevara acabo entre el equipo Urameshi y el equipo Inazuma!.- Mihara estaba muy nerviosa, alrededor de su cintura portaba un bonito cinturon color plata y por cada lado justo en su cadera portaba doshermosas sais de color negro, eran sumamente bellas y Mihara las apretaba con fuerza, eran un obsequio muy especial.

.- No las uses a menos que sea necesario.- Escucho Mihara desde atras, la voz la reconoció de inmediato, su sensei estaba ahí .

Yusuke caminó y las puertas se abrieron, Mihara parecia un robot o mas bien una tabla, estaba completamente rígida, llegaron a la arena y la sorpresa de Mihara aumento al ver a sus rivales, todos encapuchados y entre ellos el hombre que la noche anterior le había dicho .- Seras mia.-. Solo pensaba en eso y se llenaba de coraje, pero lo olvido por completo cuando comenzó a escuchar sonoros abucheos dirigidos a ella, por ser una hanyou, fue cuando se dió cuenta de donde se encontraba, un estadio, un enorme lugar absolutamente lleno de youkais, eso si que era horrible.

.- ¿Alguien puede recordarme que hago aquí?.- Se preguntó Mihara en voz alta.

.- Yusuke te invito.- Le dijo Kurama acercandose a ella.

.- Recuerdame matarlo una ves que todo esto termine, y si yo salgo con vida...¬¬.- Le dijo Mihara.

.-¡Muy bien equipos elijan a sus participantes, esta pelea dará inicio!.- Grito la chica de orejas de gato, y saco a Mihara de sus pensamientos, antes había estado frente a mucha gente en torneos de karate, pero jamás ante una multitud de demonios que solo esperaban verla morir.

Uno de los hombres del equipo enemigo dio un paso al frente , era un hombre corpulento y muy alto.

.- Muy bien, entonces peleare yo, deseame suerte Mihara.- Y Kurama fue quien subió a la plataforma.

Continuara...

Ahora si, este capi esta mucho más largo, estas peleas serán bastante interesantes por eso he decidido que quedarán hasta el capitulo siguiente, espero que este capi les haya gustado y por favor se los ruego dejen reviews! onegai!1 ahí tienes hermana te dejo en suspenso y lo prometido es deuda! nos vemos en el siguiente capi.


	6. Primera Ronda

Hola!

Aquí estoy ya con el siguiente capi de esta alokada historia, seguimos con el torneo y va la primera ronda! Hermana no lo lastime tanto! no me golpees! ONEGAI LALAITH NEE SAMA!

bueno los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen excepto Mihara y Lalaith ( Y Hiei! ME PERTENECE! Mihara se pone delante de Hiei y ruge como fiera! XD) ahora si.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

Capitulo 6 La primera ronda. (Ankoku buujutsukai)

El hombre que se encontraba frente a Kurama era enorme, la comentarista se apresuro a intervenir.

.- El equipo Urameshi a escogido a Kurama mientras que el equipo Inazuma escogió a Zho.- Aquel hombre subió a la plataforma, pero Kurama no pareció intimidarse a pesar de su tamaño.

.- ¡Muy bien peleadores, muestrenos un espectaculo¡Comiencen!.- El oponente de Kurama se saco la capa de un tirón dejando ver su cara y su apariencia, alto de enormes musculos y unos brazaletes muy gruesos en ambas muñecas, los dos de un color negro plomo y con varios orificios de donde salia una especie de humo. Sus facciones eran toscas y tenía varias sicatrices en la cara, era rubio y de ojos color chedrón, y no usaba mas que un pantalón negro.

.- ¡Suerte Kurama!.- Grito Mihara animandolo, Kurama solo sonrió y se coloco en posición de ataque, la pelea ya había comenzado y su enemigo era completamente desconocido, debia tener cuidado. Ninguno de los dos se movia esperaban el ataque del otro, hasta que Zho se decidió a atacar, hizo que sus dos brazaletes chocaran fuertemente, vibraron por unos segundos y en el acto le lanzó un puñetaso a Kurama que se alejo de él rápidamente con un salto, Zho volteo a verlo con rabia y le lanzó un puñetazo más, esta ver Kurama solo se hizo a un lado, aquel hombre era lento y no consideraba un problema esquivar los golpes de cerca, pudo esquivarlo con gran agilidad pero por alguna razón sintió un golpe fuerte en el estomago que le provoco un fuerte dolor, no pudo evitar escupir sangre.

.- ¡Qué rayos? .- Exclamo pero en el acto tuvo que esquivar otro golpe. No entendía lo que pasaba, por mas que los esquivaba sentía como era golpeado en todas partes.

.- Muy bien entonces reciviré el ataque de frente .- Kurama se quedó parado en su sitió y cerro los ojos esperando el momento justo para actuar, detendría el ataque con sus manos y después contra atacaria.

Zho lo vió allí parado sin defensa y enfureció, sintió que era menospreciado , corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hacia el extremo de la plataforma donde estaba Kurama. Y justo cuando estuvo a unos metros de él Kurama escucho un fuerte grito que lo hizon voltear.

.- ¡KURAMA¡NO!.- Kurama apenas vio cuando el puño de Zho le paso rosando la cara, y vio como los brazaletes en sus muñecas vibravan de una manera exageradamente rápida y con solo ese roce Kurama fue lanzado con una fuerza tal, como si un gran camión lo hubiese golpeado. Kurama se levanto rápidamente buscando quien le había gritado, si hubiese tratado de detener ese golpe con las manos probablemente no las tendría pegadas al cuerpo en ese momento. Vio como Mihara estaba muy exaltada obviamente ella había sido quien le habia ayudado , gritandole, ella lo miraba expectante como si quisiera alguna señal y fue cuando Kurama lo entendió, le dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, lo que provoco que Mihara sonriera de oreja a oreja. Kurama saco una rosa roja de su cabello y la sacudió y esta se transformó en un látigo con muchas espinas.

.- ¡Vaya Kurama ha sacado su látigo, parece que la verdadera pelea esta a punto de comenzar!.- Dijo la comentarista por el microfono.

Zho decidió adelantarse a cualquier predicción y corrio nuevamente hacia Kurama no sin antes golpear sus brazaletes entre si, pero Kurama sujeto uno de sus brazaletes con su latigo, Zho sonrió esperando a que el látigo se rompiera, pero este estaba intacto.

.- Puedo hacer las plantas a mi antojo, y si quiero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar ondas sonoras lo hará ¿Sin estos brazaletes no eres nada verdad? .- Kurama agito su mano y uno de los brazaletes de Zho se convirtio en polvo. El rápidamente dio un salto un tanto torpe hacia atrás y trato de alejarse lo mas que pudo de Kurama.

.- El que hayas roto uno de mis brazaletes no te ayudará .- Zho tenía una voz profunda y ronca, bastante apropiada para el robusto cuerpo que poseía. Se colocó en una extraña posición y un humo gris comenzó a salir de los ahujeros de su brazalete que aun conservaba, toda la plataforma se lleno de humo impidiendo la vista, Kurama estaba muy tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados. Todo el auditorio estaba espectante.

.-¡Señoras y señores esto se ha complicado, el participante Zho esta cubriendo la plataforma con una niebla sumamente espesa que nos impide ver lo que ocurre, solo podemos esperar a que se disipe!.- La comentarista no perdía ni un detalle.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, nada se podía escuchar ni ver, Mihara estaba sumamente nerviosa, mientras que los demás se dignaban a permanecer allí muy tranquilos. De un momento a otro Hiei se dió la media vuelta y se sentó en el piso, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Una explosión se pudo ver enmedio de toda la niebla y esta rápidamente fue desapareciendo.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo, no sabemos lo que ha pasado pero la niebla se esta esfumando, muy pronto sabremos el resultado de ... Kurama Señores! Kurama esta de pie en la plataforma!.-Efectivamente Kurama estaba de pie sujetando su abdomen con us mano derecha y detrás de él se encontraba una cantidad de plantas y ramas que habian formado una especie de esfera, en la cual lógicamente se encontraba Zho.

.- ¡Por increíble que parezca el ganador de el primer combate es Kurama del equipo Urameshi! Y sin mas el siguiente participante pase a la plataforma por favor! .- Esa comentarista si que era extraña, justo había terminado un combate cuando ya quería otro.

.- ¡Kurama! .- Mihara recibio a Kurama con los brazos abiertos, pero este estaba muy lastimado.

.- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermeria y te recuestes un rato Kurama.- Yusuke le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Kurama y después volteo nuevamente hacia el frente, donde el equipo Inazuma se encontraba.

.- Esta bien, pero regresare pronto .- Kurama camino lentamente hacia una de las salidas del estadio.

.- Muy bien entonces yo peleare .- Kuwabara dio un salto y se estiro de pies a cabeza.

.- Solo no lo estropees.- Hiei seguía con los ojos cerrados pero estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba.

.- Esto será muuuuuy aburrido .- Mihara no queria permanecer allí asi que puso pies en polvorosa y se dirigió a toda prisa a uno de los pasillos que conducian hacia la salida, lo último que escucho fue a la comentarista anunciando que Kuwabara pelearia contra un tal Yoi.

.- Demasiado aburrido, seguramente perdera .- Mihara caminaba tranquilamente, podía escuchar los barullos del auditorio y de uno que otro youkai que pasaba por ahi y la veia con desprecio, pero a ella no le importaba, hasta que llego hasta donde una persona encapuchada se encontraba admirando los alrededores.

.- ¿Lalaith? .- El encapuchado volteo precipitadamente y ella pudo verle la cara. - ¡Si eres tu! Que bueno que encontre a alguien conocido.-

.- Si, a mi también me da gusto verte, pero tu equipo esta peleando ¿Por que no estas ahí? .-

.- Mmm quien va a pelear ahora es muy seguro que pierda así que no me interesa ver esa pelea, además queria caminar para despejar la mente, es la primera ves que peleo en un torneo contra youkais .-

.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Lalaith parecía ocultar algo.

.- Claro la que quieras .- Pero Mihara nisiquiera se daba cuenta.

.- ¿Como fue que te convertiste en Hanyou ?.- La mirada de Mihara se torno llena de ira y dolor, agacho la cabeza y penso la manera mas adecuada de contestar a aquella interpelación.

.- Digamos que .. escogí el camino incorrecto a casa, aun no entiendo que paso, ni como esa cosa tuvo la habilidad de transformarme en lo que soy, todavía me parece algo muy extraño, unos dicen que fue un Kaigero, pero la verdad, yo no lo creo así, se que fue algo más .- Mihara había alzado la vista y su rostro mostraba una amarga sonrisa, Lalaith se quedo paralizada, sin poder decir nada. Hasta que la verdadera sonrisa de Mihara inundo su cara.

.- No tienes que poner esa cara, no pasa nada, además creo que así estoy mejor y me hice de muchos amigos .- Mihara tenía una facilidad para pasar de la tristeza a la felicidad que a veces podría describirse como aterradora.

.- En ese caso yo te ofrezco la mia .- Lalaith extendió su mano derecha hacia Mihara.

.- Ups, creo que yo ya la habia tomado desde antes, pero aun así me alegra que tu misma me lo digas .-

.- ¡Increíble, Kuwabara del equipo Urameshi termino a Yoi del equipo Inazuma con un asombroso y certero golpe de su espada! .- Mihara escucho a la comentarista y se despidio de Lalaith para salir corriendo hacia el estadio.

.- ¡He que te pareció eso Mihara he ganado!.- Le dijo Kuwabara al bajar de la plataforma.

.- Sinceramente no lo he visto, decidí que era mas interesante ir a pasear por ahí ...¬¬.- Kuwabara apreto los puños y se volteo, Mihara era una de las personas que lograba sacarlo de quicio sin aparente intención alguna.

.- Mas vale que no te alejes mucho, pueden terminar matandote .- Hiei estaba parado justo detrás de Mihara, siempre que hacia eso le provocaba escalofrios.

.- Solo fui a dar la vuelta y ya ...¬¬ .-

.- ¡Muy bien participantes es hora de elegir al siguiente peleador! .- La comentarista dirigió su vista a ambos equipos, para sopresa de Mihara el hombre bajito que habia dicho las palabras "Seras mia", dió un paso al frente y señalo a Mihara.

.- Si gano este combate ella será mía, si pierdo me ire .- Nuevamente Mihara escucho la voz ronca de aquel hombre y un escalofrio recorrio sus espalda a la ves que se enojaba como nunca.

.- ¡Yo no soy ningun objeto!.- Grito ella por reflejo. Para su sorpresa Hiei dio un paso al frente y tomo su katana con su mano derecha.

.- Yo peleare .- Dijo Hiei de pronto, estuvo a punto de subir a la plataforma cuando Mihara dio un grito.

.- ¡NO! Esta es mi pelea, peleare yo .- Mihara se puso justo enfrente de Hiei a un paso de subir a la plataforma de pelea.

.- Estas arriesgando demasiado, ten encuenta que si pierdes tendrás que ...- Mihara no dejo que Hiei terminara por que ya estaba plantada en la plataforma.

.- ...Se perfectamente lo que arriesgo... .- Susurro Mihara. 

.- ¡Muy bien el equipo Urameshi a elegido a su participante que será Mihara, el nuevo miembro de este año¡Mientras que del equipo Inazuma peleara Kumo¡Peladores a sus posiciones¡COMIENZEN!.- Mihara se coloco en pose neutra, mientras que el hombre se limito a tirar de su capa, Mihara casi se cae de espaldas, era un hombre de cuerpo sumamente atletico, rubio y sus ojos eran grices, era bastante apuesto, de un momento a otro Mihara penso en la posibilidad de perder apropósito, pero rápidamente la borro de su mente. Kumo portaba en la espalda un estuche de lo que obviamente era una guitarra que en el acto se dispuso a sacar, era de color negro con azul.

.- ¡Fuera¡Maten a la Hanyou! .- Al parecer ninguno de los espectadores apoyaba a Mihara.

.- Me parece algo digno de ti que decidas pelear esta batalla , pero me temo que no podrás ganarme así que es mejor que te rindas, te lo dije, seras completamente mia .- Mihara se estaba poniendo simplemente furiosa, ese tipo no la conocía y ¿Ya decía lo que era y lo que no era digno de ella? Eso si que no y seguía diciendo eso de "Seras mia" .

.- No voy a perder, por nada del mundo.- Fue lo único que Mihara alcanzó a decir.

.- Perfecto, entonces te hare entrar en razón .- Kumo sujeto su guitarra y toco una sola nota, Mihara sintió que una enorme navaja la golpeaba justo en el estomago, y esto la hizo arrodillarse.

.- ¡No puede ser, el señor Kumo ha tocado su guitarra y la señorita Mihara ha caido al piso, pero no ha pasado nada¿Qué es lo que habra hecho el señor Kumo?.-

.- Te lo dije no ganarás .- Kumo iba a tocar nuevamente su guitarra pero Mihara alcanzo a sacar sus Sais y las coloco frente a ella en forma de cruz, de una manera u otra sintio que una fuerza muy grande la empujaba hasta que sus manos fueron cortadas y una de las sais callo al piso. Mihara estaba totalmente sorprendida¿Como el tocar una guitarra podía causarle tal daño?.

.- ...Sonido..- Se dijo a si misma por lo bajo. Sin tiempo de reaccionar para Mihara Kumo comenzó a tocar una canción, miles de notas sin parar, Mihara se movía con una velocidad bastante rápida, pero aun así le era totalmente imposible esquivar todos los ataques, aun era mas dificíl cuando no podía verlos. Rodo por la plataforma y recogió su sai, colocandose en una pose ofensiva, tenía un plan, y ahora que Kumo había dejado de tocar por tan solo unos segundos debía aprovechar.

Mihara parecía un rayo, corría en zigzag hacía Kumo, pero el ya estaba tocando su guitarra, al acercarse más Mihara pudo verlo, la fuerza con que Kumo tocaba las cuerdas era tan monstruosa que provocaba que el aire fuera cortado y así se formaban unas navajas de viento sumamente poderosas y casi imparables, Mihara sujeto lo mas fuerte que pudo sus sais y con ellas se dispuso a romper aquellas navajas, se abrió paso entre dos, tres y tres más, pero el número aumentaba con forme lograba acercarse a Kumo, tanto que dos le dieron en los hombros dos en las piernas una en el rostro y pudo acabar con las últimas dos antes de que le pegaran en el estomago, rodo por el suelo de la plataforma y se quedo allí arodillada viendo hacía el piso.

.- ¡MATALA YA¡Es solo una Hanyou!.- Gritaban los espectadores, pero ninguno de los dos parecía hacer caso de los gritos, Mihara estaba tan concentrada que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta.

.- ¡No insistas más, de nada me servirás muerta, rindete! .- Kumo toco una nota muy aguda, pero Mihara dio un salto lo bastante alto como para esquibar la navaja y no conforme con eso, sus alas negras hicieron acto de presencia, Mihara estaba suspendida en el aire justo encima de Kumo. Con un movimiento descenció en picada con las sais en mano y girando, provocando que un tornado se formara, un tornado que iba justo directo hacia Kumo, era tan grande que no había lugar de la plataforma donde pudiera esquivarlo, así que Kumo toco su guitarra aun con más fuerza , unas enormes navajas se formaron, pero el tornado provocaba que se deshicieran, Mihara choco contra la plataforma y mucho humo inundo el lugar.

.- ¡Señores esto es increible, Mihara ha formado un potente tornado y se ha impactado contra la plataforma, es incierto lo que esta sucediendo dentro de ese humo!.- El humo se disipo , Mihara y Kumo, ambos estaban de pie uno frente a otro y a escasos centímetros de Kumo se encontraba su preciada guitarra hecha trizas, justo dentro de un cráter que se habia formado gracias al impacto de Mihara, el cometido de ella era privarlo de su arma, y lo había logrado.

Una nueva pelea había comenzado, Mihara sujeto aun con mas fuerza sus sais y respiro hondo, un último ataque era lo que necesitaba, al contrario de lo que esperaba Kumo mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa, dió un fuerte golpe con sus puños en la plataforma o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella y la sumio un tanto, Mihara se tambaleo pero siguió allí firme en la misma posición.

.- Si pensabas que con terminar con mi guitarra ibas a ganar estas equivocada, ahora tengo muchas mas ganas de llevarte conmigo .- Sin más Kumo atacaba al aire, un puñetazo tras otro, Mihara se apresuró a dar salto y piruetas en el aire, mientras se acercaba a Kumo, lo mismo que el hacía con su guitarra podía hacerlo con las manos y piernas, era una escena bastante extraña.

.- ¡Parece que el participante Kumo esta tirando golpes al aire, mientras que Mihara solo se dedica a dar saltos mientras se acerca a Kumo¡Esta es una pelea bastante extraña señores! .-

Con cada centímetro que Mihara se acercaba a Kumo le era mas difícil esquivar los golpes, su ropa estaba muy rasgada sin mencionar su piel, pero no perdería aquella pelea, su primer pelea.

Un puñetazo y una patada fueron los últimos ataques que Mihara logro esquivar antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el golpe la hizo retroceder pero no detenerse, dio un salto, se apoyo con una mano en el piso y dio una pirueta hacia atras y como por arte de magía con una de sus sais rompio una navaja de viento atino una patada en el estomago de Kumo y su otra sai atraveso su hombro al mismo tiempo que colocaba la otra en su cuello, todo había pasado tan rápido que Kumo no podia creerlo.

.- ¡Es incrible¡ Mihara ha logrado acorralar a Kumo con unos agiles movimientos!.-

.- ¿De verdad crees que con esto has ganado? .-

.- No lo creo, lo se .- Mihara retorcio la sai que estaba atravesando a Kumo y llamas negro azuloso lo rodearon por completo, el soltó un grito muy fuerte, Mihara le quito la sai y se puso de pie.

.- ¡Wow Mihara ha chamuscado a Kumo y esta completamente inconsciente¡La ganadora del combate es Mihara¡El equipo Urameshi pasa a la siguiente ronda! .- Mihara sonrio, dio unos cuantos pasos y bajo de la plataforma, Yusuke la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda.

.- Genial, lo hiciste muy bien Mihara, ahora debes ...¿Mihara? .- Justo al darle la palmada Mihara se cayo al piso de rodillas para después terminar completamente desmayada en el piso, tenía muchas cortadas en todo el cuerpo, sus manos aun estaban aferradas a las sais , tenía muchas quemaduras y abundantes heridas, Hiei la vio por unos segundos y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada la cargo y se dirigió hacia la enfermeria con ella en brazos. Y por absurdo que pareciera ella permanecia aferraba a las sais.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

.- Que te trae de nuevo aquí, solo has venido dos veces, la primera a pedirme que te construyera una espada, y la segunda a perdirme que reparara aquella espada que construí ¿Es que acaso has vuelto a romperla? .- Un anciano, con barba larga y abundante cabello en color gris se encontraba frente a Hiei, el lugar era una cueva donde había varias ollas repletas de metal fundido y ademas una hoguera de tamaño amenazador. El anciano estaba dandole la espalda a Hiei.

.- No, mi arma esta bien, he venido a pedirte que me construyas otras armas .-

.- ¿Acaso te has cansado de mi espada? .- El anciano se había volteado hacia Hiei y mostro que sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

.- No son para mi.- contesto Hiei

.- ¡Que sorpresa¿Haras un obsequio¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Hiei¿Quien será la persona afortunada que reciba tu primer obsequio? .-

.- Si es un regalo o no, no es de tu incumbencia, limitate a hacerlas, unas sais ligeras lo suficientemente resistentes .- Hiei se dió media vuelta y desaparecio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

.- ¿Estas bien? .- Una voz varonil fue lo primero que Mihara escucho al abrir los ojos. 

.- ¿Yo¿Donde...¡Kurama! .- Mihara enfoco bien y pudo ver justo a un lado de ella a Kurama.

.- Has dormido unas horas ¿Ya te sientes mejor? .- le pregunto Kurama dulcemente.

.- Si...si pero... ¿Qué paso? .- Lo último que Mihara recordaba es haber estado peleando.

.- Ganaste , pasamos a la siguiente ronda, pero al terminar la pelea te desmayaste .- Le comunico Kurama.

.- ¿Gane? Haaaaaa es genial! .- Mihara quiso dar un salto pero sintió pequeños dolorcitos en todo su cuerpo que la hicieron volverse a sentar.

.- Tienes muchas heridas por todo tu cuerpo, aun así me parece que el tuvo mucho cuidado contigo, pudo haberte hecho mucho más daño si hubiera querido, me dijeron que te queria como su trofeo .- la cara de Kurama tenía una sonrisa un tanto pícara. 

.- u.u si te preguntas que hice ayer por la noche, si, sali a dar una vuelta por ahí .- Confeso Mihara.

.- Ya me lo imaginaba, lo más importante es que no te ha pasado nada ¿No? Ten mas cuidado la proxima ves .- Kurama le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Mihara y ella solo sonrió, Kurama le provocaba una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad .

.- No vayas a quitarte las vendas, te puse unas medicinas .- Era verdad Mihara tenia todos los brazos y piernas vendados además una parte de su abdomen.

.- ¿Cuando podre quitarmelas? .- Pregunto ella inocentemente, con una amplia sonrisa Kurama se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

.- Si quieres ya puedes pararte .- Y sin más salio y cerro la puerta, Mihara se levanto necesitaba saber cuando se las quitaria parecía una momia con todas esas vendas.

.- ¡Kurama! .-

Continuara...

Hola! después de unos 12 siglos he regresado XD, espero que les guste este capi! que ahora si me salio de una buena medida XD, dejen reviews por favor, ahora si, si no recibo al menos 4 reviews por capi no actualizo! Así que nos vemos dentro de 4 reviews ja ne!


	7. Segunda Ronda ¿Amigas?

Hola a todos. 

Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, he recibido los reviews requeridos y he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, excepto los que no conozcan en especial Lalaith y Mihara ( Y Hiei es mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio! pese a quien le pese).

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!

**Capitulo 7 Segunda Ronda ¿Amigas? (Ankoku buujutsukai)**

.- Ahhhh es genial .- Mihara estaba frente al espejo mirando sus manos y pies.

.- Solo las tuviste tres días, no fue mucho tiempo.- Kurama estaba a un lado suyo.

.- Si claro que lo fue, tres días más de lo que yo esperaba usarlas, de verdad parecía una momia Kurama ...¬¬.- Dijo Mihara un tanto enfadada.

.- Bueno todo tiene un lado bueno, tus heridas se curaron Mihara.- Le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa, siempre encontraba la manera de tranquilizarla.

.- Por alguna razón no puedo enojarme contigo .- Le dijo Mihara sentandose en la cama.

.- Lo se n.n .- Sonrio Kurama.

.- ¿Esta tarde es la siguiente pelea? .- Pregunto ella, cambiando su mirada por una de fastidio.

.- Si, pelearemos contra un tal equipo Sabaku, creo .-

.- No espere que las peleas fueran tan seguidas .- Comentó Mihara.

.- No te preocupes, no tienes que pelear si no quieres .- Kurama veia espectante a Mihara que penso unos segundos y después hablo.

.- Ese es el problema, por supuesto que quiero pelear .-aseguro ella, se hizo un silencio y enseguida fue roto.

.- Mmmmmmm ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí? Me parece que despejaremos la mente.- Kurama sujeto a Mihara del brazo y la saco de la habitación así como del hotel.

.- Espera Kurama...que ...¬¬ ¿Eres su complice verdad? .- Kurama tuvo que contener la risa, había llevado a Mihara fuera del hotel y en un lugar del extenso bosque la esperaba Hiei.

.- Lo siento Mihara tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, ya no me acordaba.- Kurama salió corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente que Mihara no penso ver en él.

.- Hn , como esperaba aun tienes que entrenar más .- Dijo de pronto Hiei.

.- No se por que no me imagine que después de ese combate algo así iba a pasar ...¬¬.-

.- Ahora tendrás que usar estas.- Hiei saco cuatro muñequeras negras que evidentemente tenian un peso exagerado y se las avento a Mihara, ella batallo horrores para cargarlas.

.- ¿Esperas que pueda moverme con ellas? .- Le pregunto ella.

.- No lo espero...vas a hacerlo .- Contesto él, su mirada seguía igual de fria y estremecedora, pero incriblemente Mihara ya no le temía.

.-" A veces pienso que quieres matarme".- penso Mihara mientras se colocaba las pesas, una en cada muñeca y tobillos.

.- ..¬¬ vas a darle 10 vueltas corriendo al hotel entero .- Dijo Hiei subiendo a un árbol y acostandose en una rama.

.- ¿QUE¿Como esperas que pueda hacer eso¡¡¡Apenas y puedo moverme!.- y sin poder decir nada mas Mihara comenzó a dar las vueltas alrededor del hotel, y encuanto termino ella supo que no seria lo único que le esperaba, tendría que hacer mucho mas, ese día no estaba siendo nada generoso con ella y si le tocaba pelear en el siguiente combate no podría nisiquiera mantenerse en pie.

* * *

.- Muy bien la segunda ronda dara comienzo ahora mismo con el combate del equipo Urameshi y el equipo Sabaku, queremos todo un espectaculo de golpes peleadores, veremos si el equipo Urameshi nuevamente logra...esperen un momento estoy recibiendo un anuncio, el equipo Sabaku se ha retirado! Si señores el equipo Sabaku no quiere pelear contra el equipo Urameshi así que se han retirado del torneo, por lo tanto el ganador es el equipo Urameshi que pasa en automatico a la siguiente ronda! ; Entonces continuaremos el combate del equipo Hadō contra el equipo...- la cara de Mihara reflejaba sorpresa y tenía la boca abierta hasta el piso.

.-¿Entonces no pelearemos? Yo que me estaba preparando para ganar.- Comentó de pronto Kuwabara en una posición que mostraba sus musculos.

.- No puedo creer que le dí diez vueltas al hotel para esto ...¬¬.- Mihara apenas podía moverse pero aun tenía energías para quejarse de lo injusto que era su sensei, apesar de estar ya en el torneo el la seguía entrenando, no era el hecho de que la entrenara lo que le ponía los nervios de punta, si no los metodos que utilizaba, siempre había pensado que en ves de entrenarla queria matarla.

.- Hn .- Escucho Mihara detrás de si y acto seguido Hiei desapareció.

.- Bueno creo que debemos regresar al hotel, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Yusuke puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y camino hacia la salida seguido por Kuwabara que describía con lujo de detalles como le abría ganado a su oponente.

.- Me parece extraño que Yusuke se lo haya tomado con tanta calma, a veces creo que él es el que más ganas tiene de pelear que cualquiera de nosotros .- Dijo Mihara viendo hacia la plataforma de pela, queria quienes eran los integrantes de los demás equipos.

.- ¿No vas a regresar? .- Preguntó Kurama a Mihara.

.- Creo que si lo hago serás el complice nuevamente del niño de negro y tendré que entrenar más, además también quiero ver que es lo que nos espera en los proximos combates .- Le dijo Mihara dirigiéndose a una de las puertas que daba hacia las gradas.

.- Muy bien, solo ten cuidado , regresa al hotel cuando termine .- Kurama se dio media vuelta y dejo a Mihara ahí.

.-¿Quienes serán nuestros siguientes oponentes?.- Penso Mihara al voltear a ver la plataforma de pelea que obviamente ya había sido reparada del todo.

.-¡ Muy bien el combate va a comenzar, ahora si espectadores tendremos un gran espectáculo, estamos impacientes así que por favor equipos hagan acto de presencia!.- De las dos puertas que daban hacia la plataforma de pelea salieron los dos equipos, Mihara casí se cae de espalda al piso cuando vio salir a la que reconoció claramente como Lalaith. Ella inmediatamente subió a la plataforma y se quedo ahí parada esperando a su contrincante.

.- Que rápido ha elegido a su participante el equipo Hadō, ahora falta ver que el equipo Nami... vaya parece que ver la decisión del equipo Hadō les ha facilitado la propia .- Un hombre bastante alto subió a la plataforma, portaba un mazo en la mano y estaba completamente rapado, su piel era morena y sus ojos color cafe oscuro, era mucho mas alto que Lalaith , Mihara se dió cuenta que ella no parecía nerviosa a pesar de que era dificil apreciar su cara debajo de la capa.

.- Muy bien una ves escogidos los peleadores no me queda mas que decir ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!.- Dijo la comentarista.

Lalaith estaba muy tranquila y seguía en la misma posición , su oponente la observaba atentamente hasta que tomo el mazo con una mano y solto una risotada.

.- Ja ja ja una mujer tan débil como tú no puede derrotarme .- Le dijo el hombre y Lalaith seguía sin moverse. Desesperado el individuo se precipitó hacia Lalaith preparado para atacarla con el mazo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a un metro de ella cayo al piso de repente, él se levantó rápidamente pero Lalaith con una velocidad increible ya estaba detrás de él y con solo mover una mano él salió disparado fuera de la plataforma, choco contra una de las paredes de las gradas haciendo que esta se sumiera. Todos los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta, incluso la comentarista.

.- Esto...¡Es increible señoras y señores, la participante Lalaith del equipo Hadō ha utilizado una especie de fuerza psiquica y con ella ha vencido al participante con tan solo dos movimientos, esto es impresionante.- Lalaith bajo de la plataforma de un salto y seguía igual de apacible que al principio del combate.

.- ¡Muy bien señores después de esta muestra de talento por parte de la señorita Lalaith es hora de la siguiente pelea¡Por favor equipos elijan a su siguiente peleador!.- Una comentarista más apareció de la nada en la plataforma, Mihara nunca la habia visto alli, tenía el cabello verde agua , una pañoleta rosa en la cabeza unas orejas muy peculiares al igual que su cola muy parecida a la de un dragon.

.- ¡Hoy tendremos las peleas narradas desde la plataforma por mi compañera Juri!.- Dijo de pronto Koto, la comentarista de orejas de gato.

Mihara noto que un señor muy bajo le dijo algo al oido a Lalaith y acto seguido ella salio del estadio por la puerta donde el equipo había entrado, Mihara no lo penso dos veces y fue corriendo hasta el otro lado del estadio, tratando de alcanzar a su amiga Lalaith, hasta que la encontro a punto de salir del lugar.

.- ¡Lalaith! .- Mihara corrio hacia ella y esta volteo al escuchar que la llamaban.

.- ¿Mihara?.-

.- Esa pela estuvo genial, no puedo creerlo ¡Eres fantástica!.-

.- ...si..gracias, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas .-Lalaith se veía muy incómoda.

.- ¿Ese señor es tu jefe? .- Peguntó Mihara secamente.

.- ¿Ese señor?.- Lalaith alzo una ceja.

.- El enano ese que te dijo algo al oido justo cuando terminaste la pelea.- El semblante de Mihara era muy serio.

.- Si...él... es el que formó el equipo y efectivamente es mi jefe .- Lalaith se limitó a ver el piso.

.- Ya veo, entonces lo que tienes que ir a hacer es por que él te lo ordeno...¿Puedo acompañarte?.- preguntó una inocente Mihara.

.- Mihara yo...preferiria ir sola, es que no es algo...- Pero Lalaith fue interrumpida.

.- No te preocupes Lalaith yo entiendo, entonces hablaremos en otra ocasión, nos vemos.- Mihara dió media vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia el hotel, la pelea de Lalaith había sido suficiente para imaginarse lo que le esperaba en los siguientes combates.

.- ¡Mihara espera! yo.. quería preguntarte que... ¿Si tu te llegaras a enterarte de que yo no...de que alguna ves cometí en error muy grande..segurías siendo mi amiga?.- Lalaith seguía viendo hacia el piso Mihara estaba sonriendo, eso queria decir que Lalaith realmente consideraba que tenían una amistad.

.- Mmmm que pregunta tan dificil...¡Por supuesto que seguíria siendo tu amiga! lo que hiciste en el pasado es eso, el pasado, así que yo no tengo que jusgarte por eso.- Mihara sujeto la mano derecha de Lalaith y le dio un fuerte apretón .

.- Gracias .- Contestó Lalaith, aunque aun así se quedo pensativa

.- Bueno Lalaith creo que debo regresar al hotel y tu tienes cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos .- Mihara emprendió su camino y Lalaith solo vió cuando ella se alejaba.

.- No creo que digas lo mismo cuando sepas cual es ese error.- penso para si.

* * *

Mihara camino muy pensativa hasta el hotel¿Por qué Lalaith le preguntó algo así?

.-De todos modos, cualquier cosa que Lalaith pudo haber hecho no tiene que ser tan grave como para preocuparse tanto ¿verdad?.- Mihara se quedo a unos pasos de entrar en el hotel.

.- ¿Ahora hasta hablas sola? .- Mihara volteo de golpe y se encontro con la figura de su sensei detrás de ella.

.- Si lo hago es mi problema .- Contestó ella muy enojada.

.- Hn...ya lo creo, aun tienes que seguir entrenando, este torneo todavía no termina .- Hiei paso de largo junto a ella y se perdió en el bosque.

.- ...¬¬ es odioso .- Sin poder decir más Mihara entro en el hotel y en su habitación la esperaba Kurama que estaba parado junto a la ventana.

.-¿ Ya termino la pelea?.- le preguntó el al oirla entrar.

.- No creo que no, yo me encontre con una amiga y me regrese .-

.- ¿Amiga?.-

.- Si ella...

.- ¿Kurama estas ahí? .- Fuera de la habitación se escucho la voz de Yusuke que entro al escuchar una afirmación.

.- ¿Sucede algo malo:- Prgeuntó Kurama.

.- No, es solo que el tonto de Kuwabara se hizo daño ...¬¬ , no quiero escucharlo gritar así que...¿Podrías hacer algo?.- Yusuke y Kurama salieron del cuarto dejando sola a Mihara que no hizo más que dejarse caer en la cama y tratar de descanzar, seguramente el niño de negro había ido a prepararle otro cruel entrenamiento.

**flash **

* * *

.- ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es? .- le dijo ella nuevamente con esa sonrisa extraña.

El solo la miro con rabia, no le agradaba que la gente se burlara de él.

.-Lo hice por que crei que seria divertido... y lo fue, no eres tan malo en eso .- le dijo pasando una de sus blancas manos por sus labios, el joven recordo la escena y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado.

.-Y para que lo sepas se llama besar...- Dijo la joven sonriendo picaramente, Mihara tenía de nuevo esos sueños extraños en donde veía lo que le acontecía a dos jóvenes y esta ves este sueño le parecía familiar.

.- Baka onna...siempre te comportas extraña.- Pronunció el joven frente a ella.

.- Y tu siempre eres tan antipático y frío , eres muy aburrido en ocaciones ¿Sabes?.-

.- Si es así entonces no se por que sigues aquí .-

.- Eso es muy simple, no tengo más que hacer ni a donde ir ¿Recuerdas que mataron a mi hermano?.- Le dijo ella, su semblante cambio extrañamente y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza, la propia Mihara pudo sentirla.

.- Hn .-

.- Si, era la única familia que tenía por si te preguntas por que apesar de que me quejo de ti no me he ido.-

.- Hn.- Recibio nuevamente de respuesta.

Solo hasta que la muchacha tomo un pequeño espejo de entre su kimono y se miro en él Mihara se dió cuenta de que tenía unas orejas en la cabeza, parecian como de gato, ella estaba segura de haber visto a alguien con unas orejas muy parecidas, solo que esta joven las tenía de color negro, igual que su cabello.

* * *

fin del flash 

.- Si me dieran un dólar por cada ves que sueño algo extraño, tendria...muchos..¬¬ .- Mihara despertó de golpe, estaba lloviendo y los golpeteos del agua en su ventana la habían despertado, se dió cuenta de que la noche había caido, se sintió algo tranquila y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, un aire fresco entro por ella y se acerco para recibirlo en su cara le hacia falta relajarse un poco. Pero vió como un bulto se acercaba a su ventana desde las sombras y cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba en el piso y su sensei estaba sentado en la ventana,además de empapado.

.- Baka shoujo .- Pronuncio él, ella simplemente enfureció.

.- Vienes e irrumpes en mi cuarto, me tiras al piso y encima me dices baka shoujo ¡Tu eres el baka youkai!.- Grito una enfurecida Mihara.

.- Tú abriste la ventana...¬¬.-

.- ¿ Y vienes a ponerme un entrenamiento a esta hora de la noche? .- Era lo único que a ella le faltaba.

.- No, esta lloviendo y no pienso quedarme en el otro cuarto y mucho menos me quiero mojar...mas.-

.- ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí? .- Pregunto Mihara con aire de que sabía la respuesta.

.- ...¿Tengo opción? ...¬¬.- Hiei contesto no muy convencido y cruzo los brazos al momento que se acomodaba en la ventana para ver mejor el "paisaje".

.-¿Esperas que pueda dormir contigo ahí viendome? .- Mihara definitivamente no queria que su sensei se quedará ahí.

.- No duermas si no quieres .- Contesto él, después de un rato se escucharon truenos a lo que Mihara respondió con un leve grito.

.- De verdad ¿Te quedarás?.- Insistió Mihara.

.- ...Hn...- Hiei la volteo a ver y se levantó, se disponia a salir de un brinco de la habitación cuando sintió que Mihara lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

.- No te vayas .- Le dijo viendolo a los ojos, Hiei se sorprendio mucho .- Las tormentas, no me agradan .- Le confesó ella.

Hiei cerro los ojos y la condujo hasta la cama, el se sentó justo a un lado , en el piso, recogió su pierna derecha y en ella recargo su brazo derecho, Mihara se acurruco en la cama y se tapo hasta el cuello con una sábana, un trueno más se escucho y ella solo apreto los ojos, Hiei volteo a verla se veía tan extraña teniendo miedo de una tormenta cuando tan solo tres días antes se había enfrentado a un youkai muy fuerte con muchisima determinación "Si que es extraña", pensó Hiei a la ves que pronunciaba en voz baja.

.- Baka shoujo .-

continuara...

Konichiwa! como lo prometido es deuda ya tengo los reviews requeridos para este capi asi que aki esta n.n me ha gustado mucho, en especial ciertas partes, espero que a ustedes también. Bueno como me he tardado muy poco en hacerlo XD ahora subire el proximo hasta que tenga 5 reviews! XD a ver si me dan más tiempito jeje espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en 5 reviews!


	8. Tercera y la última ronda

Hola me alegra estar aquí después de examenes y mas examenes y de pintar mi casa admito que está ves he tardado demasiado, pero aquí esta ya mi capitulo, no espero que me lleguen muchos reviews después de la tardansa, pero si se los agradecere eternamente, los que puedan dejar TT.

Sin mas que decir...

AQUI VOY!!!!!

**Capitulo 7 Tercera y la última ronda (Ankoku buujutsukai)**

Cuando Mihara despertó el sol ya había salido, era un lindo día y muy cálido; se incorporo en la cama y se estiro lo más que pudo, había estado encogida de manos y pies toda la noche debido a la tormenta que no le había agradado nada.

.- Es verdad ¿Donde estara ese baka necio?.- Se preguntó Mihara, obviamente refiriendose a Hiei, pero él ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Mihara se levantó de la cama y vió que la ventana estaba abierta, se quedo viendo hacia afuera por unos segundos recordando la anterior tormenta y como se había asustado como una niña pequeña.

.- El jamás olvidará eso .- Se dijo así misma levantandose de la cama y sobando su cabeza.

Por increible que le pareció ese día el niño de negro no apareció frente a ella, ni siquiera para ponerle uno de esos entrenamientos que la torturaban y la dejaban con un pie dentro del limbo. Y asombrosamente Hiei no tubo que ponerle ningun entrenamiento, Mihara se dió cuenta de que tenía que mejorar así que sola, armada con sus sais, se dirigió al bosque fuera del hotel, necesitaba entrenar aunque fuera solo un poco.

* * *

.- Son las dos últimas rondas.- La voz de Kurama se escuchó en la habitación del equipo Urameshi.

.- Pero solo a peleado en una, y no salió muy bien librada, no estoy seguro.- Hiei le contestó, el estaba sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

.- Parece que te interesa mucho protegerla.- Le comentó Kurama.

.- No me interesa ella, no quiero perder.- justificó él.

.- Yo no lo veo de esa manera.- Le insistió Kurama.

.- Solo no quiero ver morir a nadie, ella es débil.- Hiei abrió los ojos y volteo su vista hacia la ventana, por la cual podía ver hasta el bosque, contando que él poseía un jagan, la vista no era ningun problema para él.

* * *

Flashback

Hiei se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, le agradaba acostarse en los árboles pero está ves la lluvia lo tomó por sorpresa mientras descansaba, llegó al hotel completamente empapado, pudo ver con solo un vistazo como todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y que en ese justo momento Mihara abrió la ventana de su cuarto, sin pensarlo el se dirigió hasta esa ventana, su discipula cayó al piso y el se sentó comadamente , ya estaba refugiado de la lluvia .

.- Baka shoujo .- Pronuncio él, ella simplemente enfureció. - "aunque debo admitir que en cierto momento resultas oportuna".- penso para si.

.- Vienes e irrumpes en mi cuarto, me tiras al piso y encima me dices baka shoujo ¡Tu eres el baka!.- Le contestó ella.

.- Tú abriste la ventana...¬¬.- Hiei seguía ahí sentado, no le apetecia mojarse mas.

.- ¿ Y vienes a ponerme un entrenamiento a esta hora de la noche? .- Ella obviamente pensaba que las intenciones de él eran solo molestarla.

.- No, esta lloviendo y no pienso quedarme en el otro cuarto.- Contesto Hiei viendo como seguía lloviendo , y parecía que así estaria por un buen rato.

.- ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí? .- Pregunto Mihara con aire de que sabía la respuesta.

.- ...¿Tengo opción? ...¬¬.- Hiei contesto no muy convencido y cruzo los brazos al momento que se acomodaba en la ventana para ver mejor el "paisaje".

.-¿Esperas que pueda dormir contigo ahi viendome? .- Mihara definitivamente no queria que el se quedará ahí.

.- No duermas si no quieres .- Contesto él, después de un rato se escucharon truenos a lo que Mihara respondió con un leve grito.

.- De verdad ¿Te quedarás?.- Insistió Mihara.

.- ...Hn...- Hiei la volteo a ver y se levanto, se disponia a salir de un brinco de la habitación cuando sintió que Mihara lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo. El volteo a verla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados apretados fuertemente .- "¿Miedo?".- se preguntó Hiei. No podía creer que Mihara tuviera miedo de una insignificante tormenta.

.- No te vayas .- Le dijo viendolo a los ojos, Hiei se sorprendio mucho .- Las tormentas, no me gustan .- Le confeso ella, como él ya se lo esperaba.

Hiei cerro los ojos y la condujo hasta la cama, el se sentó justo a un lado , en el piso; recogió una de sus piernas y en ella recargo su brazo derecho, Mihara se acurruco en la cama y se tapo hasta el cuello con una sábana, un trueno más se escucho y ella solo apreto los ojos, Hiei volteo a verla se veía tan extraña teniendo miedo de una tormenta cuando tan solo tres días antes se había enfrentado a un youkai muy fuerte con muchisima desición, "Si que es extraña", pensó Hiei a la ves que pronunciaba en voz baja.

.- Baka shoujo .-

Paso ahí toda la noche y a pesar de que Mihara estaba dormida se estremecía en la cama con cada trueno, y el se mantuvo despierto, vigilando y viendo como dormía ella, pudo notar que era tan diferente, aparentaba ser inofensiva, pero en realidad era una mujer bastante agresiva y valiente, mucho más de lo que él se esperaba. Y con el primer rayo del sol el abandono la habitación, la tormenta había terminado y por lo tanto el motivo para que el estuviera ahí ¿También?...

Fin del Flashback

* * *

.- ¡La tercera ronda a dado comienzo ¡Por parte del equipo Urameshi tenemos una vez más la participante Mihara y del equipo Tsuchi tenemos a Uma¡Ambos oponentes esperan que su contrincante realice un movimiento! Esto señores será una gran pelea, esperemos que la señorita Mihara nos de un espectaculo genial!.- Koto estaba emocionada por la pelea que estaba a punto de darse. Mihara estaba parada en el centro de la plataforma de peleas, había insistido en ser la primera en pelear, queria tener un tiempo para descanzar.

.- ¡Lalaith! .- En la parte superior de las gradas se encontraba Lalaith parada y encapuchada, Mihara la reconoció de inmediato y se sorprendió de verla, era la primera ves que ella iba a verla pelear.

.-Espero y no puedas enterarte de lo que paso, de lo que yo hice...de "mi error".- Mihara sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hizo perder el aire, obviamente ese golpe no había sido dado por su enemigo que estaba parado frente a ella esperando algun movimiento y cuando Mihara cayo al piso de rodillas el aprovecho para golpearla, el golpe casi hace que ella saliera de la plataforma, pero logro mantenerse dentro y se puso de pie, con un poco de dificultades. Kurama la veia muy preocupado y por primera ves, Hiei la observaba detenidamente.

Mihara se puso en guardía mientras esperaba que su adversario hiciera algún otro movimiento, estaba realmente desconcertada por lo que había pasado segundos antes, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, en ese momento lo más importante era la pelea, quito su vista de Lalaith y por primera vez se fijo en el que era su oponente. Un hombre no muy robusto y solo un poco más alto que ella, en verdad Mihara no veía detalles estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer y en que pudo haber sido lo ocurrido segundos atrás, su oponente se puso en guardía y comenzaba a adquirir confianza ya que su cara mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, sin embargo Mihara nisiquiera se inmutó, hubiera sido el colmo había soportado muecas peores que esa.

.- ¡Ahora voy yo! .- Rápidamente Mihara desenfundó sus sais, corriendo veloz y directamente hacia Uma, pero en el último segundo dió un agil salto y se coloco a casi 2 metros de altura, se lanzó contra él en picada y nuevamente sintió que algo la golpeaba, ella contrajo el abdomen pero evidentemente perdió la concentración su adversario pudo apreciar esto muy facilmente y cuando la tuvo lo suficiente cerca la tomo de un brazo y la lanzó contra la plataforma, Mihara se estrello con tal fuerza que cierta parte de la plataforma alcanzo a hundirse.

.-¡Señoras y señores no entendemos nada de lo que está pasando, la novata Mihara que había estado peleando con grandes habilidades hasta este momento parece estar perdiendo su toque! .- Grito Koto apresurandose a cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer su compañera.

Mihara se levanto un tanto atolondrada, sujetando su estomago, no se sentía nada bien además de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no podía darse por vencida, y una ves más tomo sus sais en manos y en el acto sus alas aparecieron esparciendo por el lugar varias plumas negras, todos estaban asombrados de verlas de nuevo, en especial cierto niño de negro que estaba más atento que nunca a la pelea que se estaba dando en la plataforma frente a él.

En un instante Mihara se despego del suelo, con una velocidad muy grande se traslado hasta donde estaba su rival, un golpe en la espalda lo estrello contra el piso, Mihara lanzaria un golpe más para rematar a su enemigo pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte , está ves en la nuca que la hizo caer al piso de rodillas, su oponente no perdió oportunidad y la sujeto fuertemente del cuello alzandola hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

.-¡Mihara!.- Grito Kurama preocupado.

Mihara no podía respirar y empezó a patalear intentando safarse del agarre, le propicio una patada en el estómago a aquel hombre y este la solto de inmediato aventandola al piso.

.-...Rayos.. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?...- Se preguno Mihara a si misma, estaba siendo atacada por una fuerza invisible que no comprendía o irremediablemente se estaba volviendo loca. Se puso de pie una vez más con sus sais en mano y en posición de guardía.

.- ¡Y la señorita Mihara no se da por vencida, aunque está es una de las peleas más extrañas que hemos presenciado es prometedora! .- Grito Juri apareciendo a un lado de la plataforma.

Mihara se lanzó a la batalla y aventó una de sus sais contra Uma, ella aun se sentía mareada por el golpe que había recibido en la nuca, así que lo único que deseaba era terminar con aquella pelea cuanto antes, Uma logro esquivar perfectamente la sai de Mihara la cual se quedó enterrada en el suelo.

.-Es hora de dejarnos de juegos chiquilla insolente.- Uma choco con fuerza sus puños cerrados y su cuerpo comenzo a crecer, haciendoce mucho más musculoso y alto, aprovechando los segundos de distracción Mihara le profirio una fuerte patada acompañada de un certero gancho al hígado, Uma toco con una rodilla el piso, pero enseguida se puso de pie para sujetar del brazo derecho a Mihara estrellandola nuevamente contra la plataforma, ella intentaba desesperadamente pararse pero algo no la dejaba, parecía como si hubiera aparecido una pared invisible que no la dejara levantarse. Sin perder tiempo Uma le soltó una patada en el abdomen a Mihara para después rematarla con un puñetazo en la cara agarrandola de la cabeza y asotandola contra el piso, era más que obvio que Mihara había quedado fuera de combate por una razón, bastante extraña.

.-La participante Mihara esta inconsciente, no puede seguir con la pelea así que esta batalla la gana el equipo Tsuchi.- la comentarista estaba bastante tranquila mientras que Kurama estaba frente a Mihara por si el tipo intentaba atacarla de nuevo para rematarla . Hiei se planto a un lado de él recogió las sais del piso y cargo a Mihara en brazos llevandola a la enfermería.

.-¿Tu sabes que se trae ese?.- Le preguntó Yusuke a Kurama viendo como Hiei se llevaba a Mihara.

.- Tal ves lo tome como ofensa, cuando es su discipula la que pierde o es herida.-Respondió Kurama colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla, era verdad que la actitud de Hiei era muy extraña para con Mihara.

.- Cada vez lo entiendo menos, en fin creo que es nuestro turno Kurama.- Declaro Yusuke estirandose y dando pequeños brinquitos a forma de calentamiento.

.- ¡Y ahora dara comienzo el siguiente combate!.- fue lo último que Hiei pudo escuchar.

* * *

.-Baka Shoujo, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así.- Pronunció Hiei al llevar a Mihara de camino a la enfermería.

La recosto en una cama y se quedo ahí parado junto a ella, Mihara tenía unas cuantas heridas, así que vendas y gasas cubrían su abdomen y parte de su cara; La pelea terminó y obviamente el equipo Urameshi salió victorioso, se habían ganado el paso a la final.

.- ¿Está bien?.- Entrando a la habitación se encontraba Kurama que estaba preocupado.

.- Hn, dormida.- Respondió Hiei.

.- Algo extraño sucedió en aquella batalla.- Comentó Kurama algo pensativo.

.- Hn .-

.- Es una terca.- Pronuncio Kurama al verla dormida, se veía tan tranquila que parecía mentira que la persona que se encontraba en la cama fuera la misma Mihara llena de energía que él conocía. Hiei se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

.-Dime Hiei ¿Tu te encuentras bien?.- Le preguntó Kurama.

.- Si .-Dijo Hiei secamente.

.-No tardara en despertar, será bueno que le digas que ganamos, puede que se sienta culpable.-

.- Si.-

.-¿Te quedaras aquí todo el tiempo?.- Preguntó Kurama viendo a Hiei.

.- Hn, es algo que no te importa... Zorro.- Hiei fulminó con la mirada a Kurama, no deseaba ser interrogado, era algo que él realmente odiaba y Kurama lo entendió en el acto, salió de la habitación y Hiei se quedo solo de nuevo con Mihara.

.-Baka Shoujo.- Dijo Hiei viendola dormir, era tan impulsiva y atravancada que por mucho que lo negara , en cierta forma le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara.

Mihara abrió los ojos en ese momento y al instante se encontró con Hiei, ella no hizo mas que enderezarse y sentarse en la cama adoptando un semblante de completa seriedad.

.- ¿Estas bien?.- Le preguntó él sin voltearla a ver.

.-Si .- contesto Mihara , esta ves Hiei la miró como si buscara algo, pero ella lo ignoro por completo, se levanto de la cama y salió de la enfermería dejandolo ahí solo. Después de unos segundos Hiei también se retiró, pero su cara mostraba... ¿Preocupación?.

Mihara salió del estadío con paso firme, se dirigía hacia el bosque, tenia el cuerpo adolorido pero eso era algo que no le importaba, anciaba estar sola en un lugar donde hubiera tranquilidad y nadie le hiciera preguntas acerca de nada.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, simplemente alejándose de la gente, hasta que por fin se detuvo, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol unos cuantos segundos, y después como si una inmensa rabia la invadiera comenzó a tirarle golpes a todos los árboles de la zona, estaba desesperada y entonces uno de sus golpes fue detenido por algo más que ramas y hojas, una mano.

.-¿Qué haces? .- Hiei estaba ahí.

.- No he sido más que una carga para ustedes desde que llegamos al makai.- Le dijo ella, su voz sonaba más como un sollozo.

.- Odio admitirlo pero el zorro tenía razón.-

.-¿De que?.- Preguntó Mihara.

.- De eso, si ya no quieres ser una carga entrena para volverte fuerte.-

.-No puedo, siento que ya no puedo ser más fuerte.- Mihara estaba resignada.

.- Entonces no eres la misma persona que conocí hace meses.- Mihara se sorprendió de las palabras de Hiei, además del miedo que le dió haber podido tener una conversación de mas de cinco palabras con él, la miró por unos segundos mientras que ella no hizo más que ver el suelo, la tierra y el pasto, en realidad lo único que queria era evitar la mirada escarlata del niño de negro. Hiei lo entendió y se dispuso a retirarse.

.-¿Así nadamas, sin ponerme un entrenamiento mortal o que por lo menos haga que te odie mas de lo que ya lo hago?.- Le preguntó ella antes de que él pudiera irse.

.- Lo que necesitas no es un entrenamiento que yo pueda darte.- Hiei dió un salto y desapareció entre los árboles, Mihara se quedo en pocas palabras con la boca abierta debido a que en el piso Hiei había dejado un par de pesas¿Con que no le pondría un entrenamiento? tal vez no, pero era obvio que ella entrenaría sola

Mihara sonrió, tomó las pesas y las colocó en sus muñecas, aun estaba cansada pero ese no era impedimento para mejorar, estaba ahí para ayudar al Urameshi team, no para perjudicarlo; Sentadillas, abdominales y hasta lagartijas, fue la rutina que realizó Mihara durante todo el día, queria recuperar condición, tenía dos días más antes de la final y esos últimos los utilizaría en mejorar el control de sus poderes, el fuego al que aun le temía y esas alas negras, que la habían ayudado de cierta manera. Si aprendía a controlarlas a la perfección no habría ningun problema durante sus peleas.

.- Yo ya estoy mejor y ya no es necesario que Mihara pelee, estamos completos.- Comentó Kuwabara moviendo exageradamente sus brazos y piernas.

.-¿Pero y si ella quiere hacerlo?.- Cuestionó Kurama.

.- Le decimos que no y ya.- Contestó Kuwabara.

.-No será tan fácil persuadirla.- Yusuke se había integrado a la platica.

.- Entonces perdera de nuevo.- dijo Kuwabara molesto.

.- No es tan importante ganar Kuwabara.- Le reprendió Kurama.

Una explosión descomunal se escucho por todo el lugar, su origen; el bosque cercano al hotel y al estadio.

Para cuando los tres llegaron Hiei ya se encontraba ahí, además de muchos otros curiosos, había humo por todos lados, y el fuego se concentraba en una pequeña zona justo en el medio de todo, era un fuego de color azul oscuro que poco a poco se iba apagando, al ver esto los cuatro integrantes del Urameshi team corrieron de inmediato, para encontrarse con Mihara quien estaba en el piso, inconsciente pero milagrosamente sin una sola herida, los cuatro se miraron entre sí, ninguno sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera Hiei que había sido el primero en estar ahí, se limitaron a llevarla a su cuarto y esperar a que despertara. Y así lo hizo, despertó apenas unas horas después, todos esperaban una explicación de lo sucedido, pero Mihara no dijo absolutamente nada del tema, por más que ellos la interrogaron, se limitaba a sonreir sin decir una sola palabra, y al final tuvieron que desistir de hacerla hablar.

.- No es un secreto para nosotros que ocasionaste aquella explosión.- Le dijo Hiei, aunque estaba entretenido mirando por la ventana del cuarto de Mihara ; cosa que ya se había hecho una costumbre en los últimos días, intentaba llevar una conversación con ella.

.- Lo sé.- Le respondió Mihara.

.- ¿Y no lo explicarás?.-

.-No .- Hiei volteo a verla un par de segundos y regreso su vista a la ventana, aquellas conversaciones para sacarle información terminaron ahí.

* * *

El día de la última batalla llego y a la hora indicada todos fueron conducidos a las puertas del estadio de pelea, una youkai bastante boluptuosa se les acerco.

.-Elijan a su primer peleador.- les dijo

.- Yo...

.-Yo lo haré .- Mihara interrumpió a Kuwabara quien ya se disponía a ser el primero.

.- Perderás de nuevo .- Escucho detrás de si, obviamente era Hiei, su sensei, Mihara trato de no ofenderse ante el comentario, podía tomarlo de la mejor manera, él estaba preocupado.

.- No lo haré, yo peleare, quiero ser nuevamente la primera.- Mihara estaba completamente decidida y nada la haria cambiar de parecer. Todos se quedaron en silencio, no encontraron las palabras para hacerla desistir, así que las puertas a la plataforma de pelea se abrieron de par en par frente a ellos y Mihara avanzó con decisión hasta ella. Cuando se encontraba ya en el centro de la plataforma las puertas para dar paso a sus contrincantes se abrieron y ella pudo ver que en primer lugar avanzaba su amiga, Lalaith, ella sin duda iba a ser la primera en pelear, la adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Mihara en el acto, estaba muy emocionada de poder pelear contra su amiga.

.- Que divertido será esto ¿No lo crees?.- Le preguntó Mihara con una sonrisa a Lalaith, ella no contestaba ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, estaba bastante confundida y asustada de lo que esa pelea podría provocar.

.-¡¡¡Muy bien peleadores ha llegado el momento del espectáculo final, la batalla mas esperada de este torneo, la ronda final entre el Equipo Urameshi y el equipo Hadō, Lalaith una de las mejores participantes del torneo y la señorita Mihara el nuevo integrante del equipo Urameshi de este año!!!.- La comentarista llamada Juri se le adelanto a Koto, y desde la plataforma se disponía a dar la orden para comenzar.

.-Gracias Juri, Y ahora demos comienzo a la última y más emocionante ronda, competidores... ¡¡¡COMIENCEN!!!.- Para Mihara fue como oir música, saco sus sais y con varias acrobacias se abalanzó sobre Lalaith, que no hacia mas que esquivarla tan perfectamente que parecía una coreaografía.

.- Si que es divertido pelear contra ti amiga, aunque esto terminara tarde o temprano.- Mihara hizo una pausa, pero por mas que ella le dijera cosas a Lalaith ella no le respondía, así que Mihara decidió en ese momento que las palabras sobraban, pelearia más enserio, dejaria de jugar, retrocedió con un salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardía. Su youki comenzó a concentrarse de manera muy notoria, Mihara estaba disfrutando plenamente de esa batalla como no había disfrutado de ninguna otra, desde que había visto pelear a Lalaith las ganas de combatir con ella no se le habían quitado de la cabeza. Los movimientos de Mihara se volvieron mas insistentes pero aun así sin ninguna intención de lastimar a Lalaith, para ella era todo un juego, pero para Lalaith no era igual, estaba preocupada y lo único que deseaba era una manera de evitar pelear con Mihara, ya que sabía que no podría dejarla ganar , y mucho menos librar esa batalla sin lastimarla, debido a su jefe, quien había dado órdenes estrictas de eliminar a cada miembro de Urameshi team, a todos y cada uno de ellos quienes no eran más que unas molestias insignificantes , en especial esa Hanyou , quien además era su amiga.

.- ..No debiste seguir peleando..- Susurro Lalaith a Mihara, quien paro en seco sus ataques.

.-¿Qué dices?.- Le preguntó Mihara.

.- Al perder aquella batalla debiste entender que no podrías pelear de nuevo.- Le dijo Lalaith, Mihara no entendía una sola palabra, en cambio la veía con admiración.

.- ¿De que hablas? .-

.- ¡Dejate ya de estupideces Lalaith y mata a esa tonta y asquerosa Hanyou!.- Grito aquel hombre bajito, el jefe del equipo de Lalaith, Mihara lo miró con furia y después dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia Lalaith.

.- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo .- Le dijo Mihara poniendo guardía y corriendo hacia Lalaith para atacarla, al parecer sus ataques se volvieron más enserio, tanto que Lalaith tuvo que dar un giro hacia atrás para poder esquivar un golpe de sus sais, Mihara aprovecho está situación y tomo impulso para atacar más rápido a Lalaith mientras ella estaba descuidada, acelero el ritmo de sus ataques , Lalaith no podía esquivarlos por siempre así que empezo a utilizar sus manos y pies para contraatacar; las alas de Mihara aparecieron en su espalda, le lanzó un pisotón a Lalaith y en la distracción logro darle un golpe en el estómago y con esto la elevo en el aire, sorprendentemente Lalaith se quedo flotando a la altura en que Mihara lo hacia y la pelea continuo ahí, hasta que Lalaith dió una vuelta más hacía atrás y en medio de ella Mihara le ataco con su sai, provocando que la capucha que portaba se desgarrara por completo dejando ver su rostro.

El silencio inundo el estadio, hasta ese momento nadie había logrado hacer lo que Mihara, ninguna persona ahí presente le había podido ver la cara a Lalaith, pero la reacción más notoria fue la de Kurama, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, la veía de pies a cabeza como esperando que sus ojos le mintieran, su compañera de escuela Irashima Lalaith estaba ahí peleando contra Mihara, no dijo nada, se quedo más serio de lo normal y veia a Lalaith esperando que ella lo mirara.

Pero lo que ella menos queria era verlo, no podía resistir esa mirada fija en ella, sabía que todo se había venido abajo pero en esos momentos no podía titubear.

.-Parece que todos estan muy desconcertados de ver tu cara .- Le comento Mihara divertida, era bastante ingenua.

.-¡¡¡¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo¡¡¡Terminala de una vez!!!.- Grito aquel enano.

.- ¿Por qué estas peleando de nuevo¿Qué no ves que me veo obligada a hacerte daño? .- Le preguntó Lalaith.

.- Yo no me rindo tan fácil Lalaith, eso lo aprendí, tu no deberías rendirte ¿Por qué te controla esa persona? No tienes que obedecerla si en realidad no es lo que quieres.- Le dijo Mihara bajando la guardía.

.- ¡Debo hacerlo¡Eh hecho muchas cosas malas, si no quiero morir por eso tengo que obedecer!.-

.- ¡MATALA!.- El hombre precionaba a Lalaith a cada segundo y ella se veía más desesperada.

.- Perdoname.- Le pidió Lalaith a Mihara, ella sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, pero por íncreible que parecíera Lalaith no había movido ni un músculo, estaba pasando lo mismo que en su combate anterior. Mihara la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, sujetando con su mano derecha su abdomen, con el dolor inundandola poco a poco se enderezo, respiro hondo y sonrió.

.- Entonces pelearemos enserio.- Mihara extendió sus brazos con sus sais en manos, que rápidamente fueron cubiertas por llamas negro azuloso, Mihara dió un salto para lanzarse a la batalla, Lalaith no hacia mas que esquivar los golpes y contraatacar cuando ella se descuidaba. Pero Mihara de un momento a otro dejo de atacarla.

.-¿Fuiste tu verdad?.- Preguntó Mihara de la nada.

.- ¿Yo?.-

.-La que me ataco en aquella pelea, con tus poderes ¿Lo hiciste verdad?.- Lalaith se paralizo, sintió que su corazón se encogio por unos segundos y después que queria salirsele por la boca, aunque había sido muy obvia con las preguntas que había realizado al inicio de la batalla, creyo que la ingenuidad de Mihara era mucho más grande.

.- Era necesario.- Contestó Lalaith.

.- Lo imagine, aunque debo agradecertelo, eso me hizo recapacitar acerca de mi .- Para sopresa de Lalaith, Mihara sonrió y se aferro a sus sais provocando que las llamas aumentaran de tamaño. Ahora la pelea ya no estaba limitada, se dieron con todo lo que tenían, la pelea duro mucho, pero la presión sobre Lalaith seguía, a cada segundo le pedían que acabara con Mihara, el jefe estaba enfureciendo. Entonces Mihara noto que los movimientos y ataques de Lalaith se intensificaron, algo andaba mal.

Un golpe en el estomago y uno más en la quijada, Mihara se tambaleo un tanto pero se incorporo de inmediato, a simple vista no podía notarse, pero Lalaith era por mucho más fuerte que Mihara, hasta ese momento; y Mihara lo entendía a la perfección, si queria ganarle debía tener una estrategía. Pero al pensar en todo eso Mihara se descuido y recibió un golpe más que la mando a volar hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma.

.-No bajes la guardía .- Le dijo Lalaith. Mihara se puso de pie en el acto, no podía tomar a la ligera a Lalaith, no con la clase de poderes que ella tenia, y la pelea comenzó de nuevo, parecía un siclo sin fin, Mihara no queria darse por vencida, y Lalaith se rehusaba a hacerle daño, pero el momento decisivo llego.

Mihara quedo suspendida en el aire sus sais cayeron al piso y se aferraba con ambas manos a su cuello, se estaba ahogando y poco a poco las alas de Mihara fueron desapareciendo mientras que Lalaith se acerco lentamente a ella.

.- Rindete, no quiero tener que hacerte daño, no hagas las cosas mas dificiles por favor.- Le pidió ella.

.- No, no pienso rendirme.- le contesto Mihara al realizar un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

.-¡HAZLO!.- le grito su jefe a Lalaith, ella se quedo horrorizada con la sola idea de tener que matarla, y ese fue el momento que Mihara aprovecho. Sus alas volvieron a aparecer en su espalda y al hacerlo lanzaron una ráfaga enorme de viento hacia Lalaith quien no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayo al piso, rápidamente trato de levantarse pero era demasiado tarde, Mihara se encontraba justo encima de ella apuntando a su cuello con una de sus sais cubierta por las llamas azulosas. Ambas se quedaron en esa misma posición por largo rato, hasta que Lalaith grito.

.- ¡Me rindo!.- Los ojos de Mihara no podián estar mas abiertos, veia fijamente a Lalaith y tras la expresión de asombro de todos se levantó y le tendió la mano a Lalaith para que hiciera lo mismo. En ese preciso momento Koto ya se apresuraba a dictar el resultado.

.- ¡Y el equipo Urameshi se hace de una victoria más de parte de la señorita Mihara¡Que pelea mas interesante señores!.-

.-¡NO! .- grito el hombre bajo, líder del equipo de Lalaith.- ¡Eres una estúpida incompetente y vas a pagar!.- Mando a uno de sus hombres en contra de Lalaith, Mihara se atraveso pero no hizo falta su intervensión, ya que un látigo de espinas se había encargado de derrotar al enemigo de un solo golpe.

.-¡Kurama!.- Grito Mihara, Lalaith obviamente se había quedado sin palabras¿Por qué ellos le ayudaban tanto si nisiquiera sabian quien era ella en verdad?.

.- ¡ No le pondras un dedo encima! No tienes derecho a lastimarla por el solo hecho de aceptar su derrota!.- Dijo seriamente Kurama.

.- ¡Callate estorbo!.- Está vez el enano decidió actuar por su cuenta y se lanzó contra Kurama, quien evidentemente pudo esquivar con mucha facilidad el ataque. Mihara se apresuro a sacar a Lalaith de la plataforma.

.-No se por que tantos problemas por "esa" tonta.- escucho Mihara decir a Hiei, ella se limitó a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual ocasionó que el ya no hablara más.

Mientras en la plataforma la pelea continuaba, todo paso tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el viejo enano detuvo sus ataques y colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca imitando una especie de alta voz, y emitió un chirrido que provoco que todos calleran al suelo debido al dolor, todos gritaban desesperados mientras sujetaban sus oidos. Pero Lalaith seguía de pie, tan firme como siempre, pero está vez, estaba completamente decidida a no ceder ante esa persona.

.-¡Dejale!.- Grito Lalaith extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el frente, el chirrido se detuvo de inmediato, pero el hombre seguía de pie.

.-¿Vas a enfrentarte a mi, seguirás desobedeciendo mis ordenes después de todo lo que he ocultado de ti?.- Le dijo el hombre desafiantemente.

.- No pienso ser mas tu esclava.- Le dijo Lalaith.

.-¿Entonces estas dispuesta a revelar los errores que has cometido¿En especial con esa Hanyou?.- Señalo con su dedo índice a Mihara, quien miró a Lalaith con asombro al igual que todo el auditorio. Lalaith no hablo, simplemente dirigió su mirada al piso.

.- Lo sabia.- Dijo el enano,

.- ¡Entonces debe saber que a mi no me interesa!.- Grito Mihara poniendose justo frente a Lalaith.

.- ¿Mihara?.-

.- Todo aquello que usted tenga que decir acerca del pasado de Lalaith me tiene sin ningun cuidado, no permitire que atormente mas su vida.-

.-No sabes lo que estas diciendo Mihara.- Dijo Lalaith por lo bajo.

.- Deja ya ese asunto ¿Quieres?.- El tono de Mihara sonaba un tanto molesto y fastidiado.

.- ¡El equipo Hadō ha sido descalificado por su desacato a las reglas!.- Solo hasta ese momento Koto se atrevió a intervenir.

.-¡Que rayos dices¡AQUI NO HABRA MAS VENCEDOR QUE NOSOTROS!.- Grito lleno de rabia el hombre bajo. Una gran ráfaga de energía se sintió asotar en todo el lugar, Kurama dió un paso al frente era obvio que él mismo queria pelear aquella batalla.

.-Estoy cansado de usted señor, creo que debemos terminar cuanto antes con esto.- Dijo Kurama con su látigo en mano.

.- ¡No me digas pàrvulo!.- y una pelea se desato, Mihara sostuvo a Lalaith del brazo para hacer que retrocediera, era obvio que Kurama no tendría piedad y que aquel enano lo estaba subestimando.

Con tan solo agitar una ves su látigo, Kurama mando a volar a su oponente que se puso rápidamente de pie para contraatacar, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Kurama, atacandolo con sin fin de combinaciones de golpes, pero todos ellos fueron esquivados a la perfección; Lalaith estaba muy nerviosa mientras que todos los demás observaban atentamente, hasta que con un muy potente ataque Kurama logro mandar al viejo fuera de la plataforma hasta donde Mihara y Lalaith se encontraban, el hombre estaba ya muy herido, pero no daba señales de quererse rendir.

Y entonces sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo sujeto por la espalda a Mihara, saco una pequeña daga de su bolsillo y la coloco en su cuello, la mirada de Kurama cambió en una de completa rabia, mientras que Hiei se disponia a colocar su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada.

.-Un movimiento más y su amiga estara desangrandose en el piso.- se escucho su voz ronca, a pesar de ser tan enano alcanzaba perfectamente el cuello de Mihara, quien efectivamente no era muy alta.

.-Ya dejalo enanete, no me importa lo que usted quiera intentar pero le aseguro que no podra hacerme daño.- Expreso Mihara.

.-No me interesa hacerlo, lo único que deseo es acabar con estos idiotas y con Lalaith, quien no es más que una sucia traidora.- conestó él.

.- ¡Sueltala!.-gritó Kurama.

.- Vamos Lalaith ¿Por que no le cuentas a tu amiga la naturaleza de sus poderes?.- Mihara se quedo estática y sin poder moverse, las palabras que habian salido de la boca de aquel hombre habian provocado un shock en ella, y Lalaith no hacia mas que mirarla fijamente.

.- ¡¡¡¡Callese!!!!.- grito Lalaith desesperada.

.- ¿Por que no le dices quien la atrapo ese día en el parque¿Por que no le cuentas que no fue un kaigero¿Y que ella no es mas que victima de un experimento m...- el hombre no pudo continuar hablando, ya que el látigo de espinas de Kurama lo habia travesado por la espalda, Kurama se ocupo de lanzarlo lejos de Mihara quien cayo al piso de rodillas y parecía no reaccionar, Hiei se acerco de inmediato a ella para revisarla y defenderla de un nuevo ataque, mientras que Lalaith permanecía en su lugar sin hablar.

.- ¡Cuentale!.- Fue lo último que pudo gritar aquel hombre antes de que Kurama lo golpeara una última vez con su látigo, el golpe que le profirio lo hizo con tanta furia que gran parte de la plataforma se despedazo.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por un largo rato, hasta que aplausos y vitores se escucharon acompañados de abucheos y quejas por parte de los espectadores, Koto no hizo más que confirmar el triunfo del Urameshi team, pero ellos seguían sin moverse; Hasta que Mihara se levanto de su lugar y paso justo a un lado de Lalaith.

.-Mihara yo...

.- Dejalo así...- dijo Mihara en voz muy baja mientras caminaba hacia la salida del estadio, Hiei y los demás salieron detrás de ella, con excepción de Kurama quien se quedo observando a Lalaith muy seriamente, pero ella se negaba a devolverle la mirada, se sentía sumamente apenada.

.- ¿Ni siquiera piensas dar una explicación?.- Se atrevió a preguntar Kurama después de que ya no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar.

.- Creo que no merezco ni eso.- confeso Lalaith.

.- Al menos puedes intentarlo.- el tono de Kurama era comprensivo, por alguna razón no estaba enojado con ella, no tenía por que, y más bien era que no podía, algo extraño no lo dejaba.

.- No fue mi intensión que todo esto le pasara.- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Lalaith, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo al piso, provocando un sonido de un golpe seco.

.- Pero participaste en ello, yo no soy quien para juzgarte.- Kurama hizo un pausa y su cara mostró una sonrisa .-Mihara tiene un gran corazón y se que lo entendera y podra perdonarte.- le dijo.

.- No solo le mentí a ella, a ti también.- Lalaith estaba muy avergonzada.

.- Realmente eso no importa, al menos sabes que lo que hacias no era bueno, eso para mi es suficiente, desde que te vi supe a la perfección que no eras una mala persona.- Kurama le extendió la mano a Lalaith invitandola a que lo acompañara. Ella tomó su mano con un tanto de desconfianza, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kurama podía hacer que cualquier persona lo olvidara todo.

.-"Absolutamente todo".- penso Lalaith.

continuara...

* * *

Muajajajajaja después de un buen por fin esta ya este capítulo XD , lo siento mucho pero no me llegaba para nada la inspiración para el final, se que esta algo seco la manera en que vencen al mono enano XD pero realmente él no es muy importante como para ponerle mas interés. Onee sama, aun no llega lo bueno, las escenas románticas vienen para el próximo capitulo, que gracias a Caliope ya está un poco avanzado. Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, que no se acaba hasta que se acaba XD.

Dejen reviews por favor por lo menos 4 para la próxima actualización. ja ne!!


	9. La Verdad Tras la niña de fuego

HOLA!

Huy se que han pasado años y que a estas alturas es muy probable que ya nadie me lea T-T me lo he ganado XD, pero no quiero dejar esta historia sin final, y aquí estoy para continuarla espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Sin mas que decir

AQUI VOY!

* * *

CAPITULO 9

La Verdad Tras la niña de fuego

.- Realmente eso no importa, al menos sabes que lo que hacías no era bueno, eso para mi es suficiente, desde que te vi supe a la perfección que no eras una mala persona.- Kurama le extendió la mano a Lalaith invitándola a que lo acompañara. Ella tomó su mano con un tanto de desconfianza, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kurama podía hacer que cualquier persona lo olvidara todo.

.-"Absolutamente todo".- pensó Lalaith.

* * *

.- Siendo sincera no se muy bien como es que llegue a esta situación, solo se que ocurrió, mi vida cambio radicalmente en un solo día, aquel fatídico día en que me encontré con la muerte, eso es lo que se, ese día todo rastro de la persona que era yo, murió, y aun más el día en que por culpa de estos poderes perdí a la persona mas importante para mi... Anston...-Mihara se encontraba caminando hacia el bosque, su mirada estaba fija en el piso, parecía estar hipnotizada, no podía entenderlo, como podían haberle hecho todo aquello por un simple experimento, era una locura, seguramente todo ese tiempo y todo lo que le había pasado no era más que parte de un sueño, probablemente desde aquel día que atravesó el parque sufrió un accidente y cayo en un coma, el cual le provoco aquellas visiones, y si era así lo único que deseaba era despertar, su corazón le dolía, haberse enterado de la verdadera razón de ser de sus poderes la había dejado en shock, todo su sufrimiento fue causado por una persona en la que ella confió desde que la conoció, no sabía por que, pero sintió que era más que su amiga, y ahora no sabia si podría perdonarla.

Cayo de rodillas en el suelo, no entendía como es que esa noticia le había dolido tanto, estaba destrozada, se sentía como una tonta por reaccionar así, pero era algo que no podía evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, estaba frustrada, y un sentimiento de rabia la invadió, una ira que no podía controlar, las llamas negro azuloso comenzaron a emanar de sus manos y pronto la rodearon por completo, se llevo las manos a la cara y profirió un grito desgarrador.

* * *

FLASH

.- ¡HARAMI!.- Un grito se escucho, el grito de un joven con mucho dolor.

.- ...Escuchame por favor... jamás voy a dejarte.- Una mujer yacía en sus brazos gravemente herida, la misma mujer de antes, aquella con el cabello negro y ojos verdes, y el muchacho era el mismo, pero esta ves su expresión era diferente, sentía dolor, una profunda tristeza ... Mihara no lo entendía, ¿Por qué podía ver todo aquello?.

* * *

.- Que impresión tan grande debe de haber recibido.- Mihara se encontraba en la enfermería, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban con ella.

.- Afortunadamente no esta herida, gracias a que Hiei la encontró.- Comento Yusuke.

.-No he visto a Kurama desde que termino la pelea, ¿Qué estara haciendo?.- Se pregunto Kuwabara

* * *

.- ¿Así que eso fue lo que paso?.- Pregunto Kurama a Lalaith, se encontraban fuera del estadio en una pequeña banca.

.- ..Si...yo no quise que eso pasara, pero estaba obligada a obedecer a ese hombre, todo lo que hice en mis años de servirle, tenia una mente retorcida.- Lalaith trataba de contener las lágrimas, se sentía muy avergonzada.

.- No creo que debas darme mas explicaciones, y aunque no lo creas entiendo tu situación y además de todo no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero creo que Mihara debe de escuchar tu historia.- Le dijo Kurama sonriendole tiernamente.

.- No me perdonara...- Susurro Lalaith.

.- Eso no puedes saberlo, Mihara es muy noble y se que entenderá.- Kurama dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

.- ¿Te vas?.- Le pregunto ella.

.- Y tu vas conmigo, iremos con Mihara.- Kurama la miro, acto seguido tomo su mano y comenzó a jalarla detrás de él. Estaba completamente convencido de que arreglaría aquel problema, no solo por el bien de Mihara, si no por el de Lalaith, especialmente por ella.

* * *

.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- Le pregunto Kuwabara a Hiei quien acababa de entrar a la habitación donde aun dormía Mihara.

.- Hn.-

.- ¡Eres tan molesto aveces!.- Kuwabara no podía contenerse, Hiei lo sacaba de quicio.

.- Lo importante es que esta bien Kuwabara, solo hay que esperar a que despierte y ella misma nos lo dirá.- Le dijo Yusuke tratando de calmarlo.

.- Cuando la encontré ya estaba desmayada.- Dijo Hiei viendo por la ventana.

.- ¿Que pudo haber pasado? Lo mas seguro es que fue la impresión de la última batalla.- Yusuke veía fijamente a Mihara, quien no mostraba seña de reaccionar.

.- Ahora vuelvo.- Hiei se apresuro a salir de la habitación.

.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?.- Le preguntó Kuwabara a Yusuke.

.- Mihara esta en la enfermería.- Hiei acababa de llegar justo a un lado de Kurama.

.-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?.- se apresuro a preguntar.

.- No lo sabemos, la encontré desmayada en el bosque.-

.- Es culpa mía .- Lalaith estaba aun lado de ellos, y Hiei acababa de verla, no se veía nada feliz.

.- Hn.-

.- Vamos a verla Lalaith.- Kurama tomo a Lalaith de la mano y se dirigió con ella hacia donde estaba Mihara.

.- Ella sigue desmayada.- Hiei desapareció del lugar a toda prisa.

.- Es por mi que ella se encuentra en este estado.- Se lamentaba Lalaith una y otra vez.

.- No puedes tener esa certeza, Mihara ha pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, debió sentirse algo conmocionada, pero se que estará bien, ella es muy fuerte.- Kurama trataba de reconfortarla.

* * *

.-¿Donde estoy?.- Mihara abrió poco a poco los ojos y se topo con la cara Kuwabara que la veía fijamente, en aquella habitación también estaba Yusuke, y Hiei estaba en la ventana.

.- Por fin despertaste, nos llevamos un buen susto.- Le dijo Yusuke.

.- Lo siento, no se que fue lo que me paso.- Por la mente de Mihara paso aquel extraño sueño que tuvo justo antes de desmayarse, y entonces recordó el penoso accidente con Lalaith.

.- Menos mal que estas bien, parece que tienes la costumbre de asustarnos.- Dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa.

.- Lo siento... .- Las palabras de Mihara sonaban vacías, parecía que algo dentro de ella se había apagado, Kuwabara y Yusuke se veían entre si, era algo que se notaba a simple vista.

.- Nos alegra que te encuentres bien, te esperaremos afuera, pronto deberemos partir .- Yusuke se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabeza, Kuwabara le dedico un guiño y ambos salieron de la habitación, el silencio incomodo no se hizo esperar, a pesar de que Hiei se encontraba ahí no había dicho una sola palabra y ni siquiera había volteado a verla.

.- ¿Qué te paso?:- Soltó al fin él sin siquiera voltearla a ver, Mihara no hacia otra cosa que ver sus manos que apretaban con mucha fuerza las sábanas.

.- No lo se.- se limitó a contestar ella, en ese momento Hiei le dirigió una mirada, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de frustración y preocupación, algo que Mihara no pudo notar por que seguía observando la labor de sus manos con las sábanas.

.- Hn .-

.- Yo solo ... - Mihara dudo, estuvo a punto de decirle a Hiei como se sentía, pero penso que eso a él no le imprtaría, y se escucho el golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta.

.- ¿Mihara? .- Preguntó Kurama del otro lado de la puerta.

.- Pasa..- le contesto ella, Mihara giro su vista a la ventana pero Hiei ya no estaba en la habitación, se había ido al escuchar a Kurama. Ella pensó que tal vez era mejor así, sabía que a Hiei no le importaría lo que ella tuviera para decir.

.- Mihara necesito que me hagas un favor.- Le dijo Kurama apenas entro, detrás de él estaba Lalaith, Mihara alzo la vista y abrió mucho los ojos.

.-¡¿Por que la trajiste Kurama? ¡no quiero verla!.- El solo hecho de mirar a Lalaith le recordaba el siniestro origen de sus poderes.

.- Por favor Mihara solo escúchala, si después de hacerlo no quieres saber nada estoy seguro de que Lalaith lo entenderá, solo escúchala.- Kurama estaba convencido de que Mihara se sentiría mejor después de escuchar la versión de Lalaith.

.- Se que no me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga, así que esta bien.-

.-Las dejare solas.- Kurama se apresuro hacia la puerta a toda velocidad.

.- ¡No kura...-

El incomodo silencio no se hizo esperar, Mihara no hacia otra cosa que ver sus manos y Lalaith admiraba el piso, ninguna de las dos quería hablar ni verse, realmente era muy incomodo, Lalaith escucho un pequeño golpeteo y eso llamo su atención, lágrimas no dejaban de caer de el rostro de Mihara.

.- ¿Por que me hiciste esto? ¿Que les pudo haber hecho una simple humana? ¡Nada! Yo no les hice nada ¿por que arruinaron mi vida? ¿Por que la arruinaste tu?.- La cara de Mihara estaba completamente mojada y su expresión era de completo desconcierto, Lalaith no tenia ni idea de que contestar.

.- Se que cualquier cosa que pueda decirte no tendrá nada de valor ni justificara lo que te hicimos, pero yo no hice nada de eso por mi propia voluntad, aquel hombre como pudiste darte cuenta me obligaba y se que eso no lo justifica , pero el me compro de muy niña y yo... si quería sobrevivir debía obedecer, jamás quise hacerle daño a nadie, pero me vi obligada a hacer daño a muchos, y créeme que eso me atormenta y lo hará por mucho tiempo, yo encontré en ti una amiga y jamas podre perdonarme Mihara lo siento! Lo siento tanto!.- Lalaith cayo de rodillas sollozando, Mihara estaba desconcertada, no había tomado nada de eso en cuenta ella se había dado cuenta que aquel feo maniaco obligaba a Lalaith a hacer cosas que ella no quería y jamás se lo ocurrió que para aquella situación era igual, había sido muy egoísta y se sentía culpable, pero también había sufrido un gran shock al enterarse de como se convirtio en un "mounstro".

Lalaith sintió que la sostuvieron por los hombros y miro hacia el frente, Mihara estaba ahí arrodillada frente a ella sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-Yo también lo siento Lalaith, no fuimos mas que víctimas del mismo criminal, solo hay que olvidarlo, recuerda que somos las mejores amigas.- Mihara la abrazo y la ayudo a levantarse.

.-¿Me has perdonado?.-

.-Por que no lo haría, esto no ha sido tu culpa Lalaith.- Mihara sonrío ampliamente, y esto provoco gran felicidad en Lalaith, tenía una amiga de verdad y eso la hacia muy feliz.

.- Lalaith, ahy una cosa que si quiero saber, ¿que fue lo que me hicieron?.- Mihara se puso de pronto muy seria y esta pregunta dejo muy sorprendida a Lalaith, penso por un momento lo que diría y después se dispuso a hablar.

.- tu experimento fue una alteración genética o mutación, lo cual te lleva a ser hanyou o mitad humana, se te implantaron genes de demonio de fuego, ya que de estos solo existen en genero masculino, se estaba buscando crear una mujer demonio de fuego, el problema con el que se presentaron es que tu sangre ya presentaba características de Hanyou, uno muy peculiar en palabras de mi anterior jefe, y eso no fue obra nuestra.-

.-Espera.. ¿Que dices?.- Mihara no entendía.

.- si, tu ya eras una Hanyou, lo cierto es que tus poderes estaban dormidos y al insertar sangre de demonio de fuego, se despertaron tus otros poderes, esas alas negras que te aparecieron las vi aquella ves en el laboratorio.- Mihara no entendía nada, se suponía que ella era una humana normal, como era posible que ya fuera una Hanyou antes de que la mezclaran con un demonio de fuego, eso no tenía sentido.

.- ¿Estas segura Lalaith?, eso no puede ser yo no era una hanyou yo no tenía poderes, ¿Como es esto posible?.- Mihara no entendía.

.-¿Te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó Lalaith.

.- Si, no te preocupes, es solo que es algo que no espera y que aun no entiendo.-

.- Si me preguntas a mi, solo hay una forma de que eso pase, que seas un hanyou de nacimiento, o uno de tus padres es un demonio o tu alma de demonio se implanto es ese cuerpo humano, Kurama tiene esa condición, el reencarno en un cuerpo humano por lo tanto es un hanyou.- Aun con esa explicación todo aquello sonaba absurdo, ninguno de los padres de Mihara eran youkais, y mucho menos había vivido como uno en otra vida, no que ella recordara ¿O si?.

.-¿Esta todo bien?.- Kurama entro a la habitación.

.- Si Kurama, no tienes de que preocuparte todo esta bien.- le respondió Mihara.

.- Eso me alegra, entonces creo que Lalaith y yo debemos dejarte descansar.- Kurama tiro del brazo a Lalaith y casi arrastrándola la saco de la habitación, Mihara estaba más intrigada que al principio.

.- ¿Ya hablaste con esa?.- Mihara estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Hiei entro al cuarto.

.- Si ya lo hice.- se limito a contestar ella.

.- ¿Y por que luces mas preocupada que antes de hacerlo?.- El niño de negro tenia toda la razón, estaba más preocupada que nunca.

.- Es que al parecer, ni siquiera se quien soy.- Hiei la miro fijo, tal ves estaba muy cansada para razonar correctamente.

.-Hn.-

.-¿Es que acaso nunca tienes algo mejor que decir?.- Mihara miro al piso, y Hiei se quedo sin decir o hacer nada.

.- Creo que tu ya sabes quien eres, solo debes admitirlo.- para cuando Mihara hubo alzado la mirada Hiei ya no estaba, ¿que había querido decir?, el sabia algo o solo lo decía al azar, ahora estaba aun mas confundida, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba dolorida y muy mareada, y pronto se le cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Flash

.-Corre Harami, no podrá alcanzarnos.- Nuevamente aquellas visiones, la joven y el chico corrían a toda prisa, parecía que huían de alguien o algo.

.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo ella deteniéndose, detrás de ella estaba un horrible youkai , le profirio un golpe tan fuerte que la atraveso por el abdomen.

.- ¡HARAMI!.- El chico acababa de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y corrió a su lado mientras que el youkai asesino escapaba a toda marcha, el muchacho pudo verlo claramente y sus ganas de perseguirlo para matarlo fueron opacadas por la necesidad de permanecer al lado de la chica.

.- No te mueras.- le suplico él, Mihara estaba sorprendida de lo que veía, aquel joven había sido siempre tan frío con la muchacha pero en aquel momento perdió toda compostura, era mas que obvio que estaba enamorado y Mihara estaba segura que ella lo amaba, estaba completamente segura, podía sentirlo... ella podía sentirlo.

.- ..Escúchame por favor... jamas voy a dejarte.- le prometió ella llorando.

.- Entonces no lo hagas, no te mueras.- le pidio el nuevamente, Mihara pensaba que aquella escena era muy triste.

.- Eso no puedo evitarlo, pero te prometo que volveré contigo.- Ella tomo su mejilla y lo beso, cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo se desintegro poco a poco.

.- ¡Harami! .-

* * *

Mihara desperto sobresaltada nuevamente esos locos sueños, ya estaba cansada de todo eso, entonces cayo en la cuenta.

.-Harami..harami..haramiharamiharamihara..Mihara!...

**continuara...**

Se que es corto gomen nasai u.u espero que les guste actualizare pronto, al menos no me tardare 3años XD jajajajaja espero reviews ja ne!


	10. Mi casa Y Mi hogar

HOLA Espero poder seguir actualizando, siempre y cuando mi musa me visite regularmente como hasta ahora creo que no habrá ningún problema para hacerlo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi anterior después de como 4 años XD. Gracias por leer. Gracias Lalaith nee sama por el review, y con respecto a tu duda, si los dos recuerdos son diferentes pero tienen su razón de ser y eso se verá un poco más adelante jejejeje, Y si ya empezara el romance.

Sin mas que decir

AQUI VOY!

**Capitulo 10 **

**Mi casa y mi hogar.**

* * *

.-Harami Harami Haramiharamiharamihara..Mihara!.- Mihara se sobresalto, hasta ese día no había entendido que aquel nombre formaba el suyo, se pregunto si eso era una señal.

.-Eso debe ser solo una coincidencia, ¿Pero por que tengo esos sueños? No puedo entenderlo.- Mihara estaba desconcertada después del sueño que había tenido, si bien por un lado ya estaba algo cansada de aquellas visiones por otro lado le intrigaban, le provocaban una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, hubiera deseado saber exactamente de que se trataban, aunque eran muchas las cosas que en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza, Ya había tenido un sueño donde la chica moría, pero no se parecía ni un poco a ese sueño ¿Cual era la verdad por que su mente la engañaba? ¿Cual había sido solo un sueño y cual era real o es que acaso nada de lo que veía lo era?.

Había sido un largo día, decidió recostarse una vez más aunque con algo de temor de volver a soñar, la tarde paso rápidamente y dio paso a la noche.

Llovía, era una tormenta y como de costumbre Mihara se cubría con sus sábanas de pies a cabeza, mientras que Hiei velaba su sueño al pie de la cama.

.- Regresaremos al mundo humano pronto, pero eso no es lo que yo quería decir, iré a ver a mis padres en busca de respuestas.- Mihara se destapo de pronto la cara, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

.- Eso a mi no me importa.- Le contesto Hiei sin perder su pose.

.- Ya lo se, pero debo decírtelo por que no estaré mas en casa de Genkai para que me tortures con tus entrenamientos.-Le dijo ella por fin abriendo sus ojos.

.- Es primordial que aprendas a controlar tus poderes, sigues sin poder controlar del todo el fuego, pero si no hay torneo en camino eso a mi me importa menos que a nadie.-

.- Eso también lo se, ni siquiera se por que me molesto en explicarte las cosas, aunque al menos ya podemos conversar.- Mihara lo miro por un segundo y noto que a pesar de la tormenta ella ya no sentía tanto miedo, se sentía segura.

.- ¿No vas a dormir?.- Le pregunto Hiei de pronto sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

.- Es probable que no, desde el final del torneo no puedo hacerlo, no sabiendo que antes de que el jefe gordo de Lalaith experimentara conmigo yo ya era una Hanyou, debo saber si es por que mis padres me adoptaron.- Mihara estaba pensativa pero la cara de Hiei cambio de pronto, no entendía.

.- Hn, ¿A que te refieres con que ya eras una Hanyou?.- Le pregunto el levantándose del piso de un salto.

.- Eso fue lo que Lalaith me dijo, al parecer ellos solo me insertaron sangre de demonio de fuego por que estaban tratando de crear la parte femenina que falta para que estos se produzcan en masa, ya que sus habilidades son únicas, pero descubrieron que yo ya era una Hanyou, pero ni ellos mismos pudieron saber de que tipo, Lalaith dice que mis alas tienen algo que ver en eso.- Hiei la miro fijamente, aquello explicaba la razón de su peculiar esencia.

.- Te acompañare .- Fue lo último que Hiei dijo y salio por la ventana, la tormenta había cesado, solo quedaba una ligera lluvia que apenas mojaba, Mihara se quedo sorprendida viendo por la venta, que tenía todo aquello de interesante para Hiei, por que él no la habría acompañado a menos que algo de lo que ella acababa de contarle le hubiera generado interés.

* * *

.-Finalmente ¿Cual deseo pidieron?.- El reikai tantei se encontraba reunido en un barco que los llevaba camino al ningenkai, Mihara estaba intrigada por que final tuvo el premio del torneo.

.- Uno peculiar, ya lo veras.- le contesto Kurama, el se notaba feliz, Lalaith también viajaba con ellos, Mihara estaba tranquila pronto regresaría a su hogar, el mundo humano, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de pertenecer al mundo que siempre creyó era suyo, ahora solo tal ves su hogar estaba en otro lado.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido y tranquilo, Mihara recordó el de ida y sonrió, nada tenia que ver uno con otro, la competitividad de los youkais era uno de sus principales instintos, de eso se había dado cuenta, ¿Como era posible que en toda su vida no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una Hanyou? O ¿Si lo había hecho? Todo era tan confuso. No pudo darse cuenta a que hora arribaron al ningenkai.

.-Bueno creo que lo correcto es que nos reunamos todos con Genkai antes de que cada quien se vaya a su casa.- Comento Yusuke.

.- Creo que tienes razón.- Kurama tomo a Mihara por el brazo y también a Lalaith .-Apresurense ustedes no pueden quedarse atrás.- Les dijo a las dos.

Al llegar a la casa de Genkai Mihara se sintió nerviosa y no supo la razón, aun no podía creer que ya estaba de regreso.

.- ¡GENKAI! ¡¿Por que no fuiste a vernos?.- Grito Yusuke enojado, en la casa ya se encontraban Yukina y Keiko que habían llegado primero que ellos.

.- Genkai no esta en casa, desde que llegamos no pudimos encontrarla.- Les comunicó Keiko.

.-¿Que no está en casa? Pero si ella nunca sale.- Yusuke estaba preocupado.

.- No es para tanto Yusuke, tal vez tuvo algo que hacer solo esperemos a que regrese.- Kuwabara se sentó de inmediato en la salita de estar.

.- Si, no deben preocuparse les preparare algo de comer deben estar todos muy cansados.- Yukina se apresuro a la cocina.

.- Yo voy a ayudarle.- Keiko la acompaño casi de inmediato.

.- Lamento no poder quedarme .- Mihara atrajo la atención hacia si.

.- ¿Por que no puedes?.-

.- Debo ir con mis padres, después de lo que Lalaith pudo decirme acerca de mi situación hay unas preguntas que quiero hacerles, hay una posibilidad de que sea adoptada y quiero averiguarlo.- Kurama se le quedo viendo fijamente a ella y a Lalaith.

.- Pero tus padres no te aceptaban ¿No es así?.- Kuwabara soltó estas palabras como si de vomito se tratasen no pudo contenerse. Yusuke y todos los demás presentes lo vieron como si quisieran matarlo, Mihara no necesitaba que le recordasen eso.

.-No lo se nunca les di la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero aun así debo hablar con ellos, aunque me preocupa como puedan reaccionar y si realmente puedan decirme algo que me sirva para saber ¿Que soy?.- Mihara miro el piso, los demás no supieron que decirle, y también como cada uno de ellos esa era una búsqueda que ella debía realizar por si sola, claro siempre con el apoyo de sus amigos.

.- Entonces te estaremos esperando aquí.- Lalaith fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

.- Eso es verdad siempre puedes regresar aquí .- Yusuke la saludo con la mano al igual que Kuwabara, Keiko y Yukina salieron de la cocina al escuchar el tema de la conversación.

.- Gracias .- Mihara se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, volteo y miro sobre su hombro, todos ellos habían sido tan amables con ella, le dolía irse, pero sabía que iba a regresar, no creía que por nada del mundo podría regresar a su vida de antes.

Al estar al pie de la escalinata de piedra pudo darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía, se giro apresuradamente y lanzo un ataque hacia un árbol, Mihara fue lanzada por los aires hasta chocar contra un tronco.

.-¡¿Que rayos te pasa?.- Hiei era quien la seguía.

.-¡¿Que que me pasa a mi? ¿Que te pasa a ti, por que me estas siguiendo?.- Le cuestiono Mihara levantándose del suelo y sobandose la cabeza.

.- Baka shoujo ya te lo había dicho en el makai, supuse que lo recordarías.-Mihara se quedo paralizada era verdad Hiei le había dicho que la acompañaría, pero ella jamás creyó que el hablaba enserio. Ella siguió su camino con la cabeza gacha, se sentía algo compungida, no tenía ni idea de como abordar a sus padres. Sin darse cuenta Mihara camino y camino, la noche llego muy rápido Hiei la seguía de cerca hasta que pudo ver que Mihara se paralizo por completo frente a la puerta de una casa, era una casa grande de dos pisos con un extenso patio trasero y cochera, se veía muy acogedora, pero ella estaba estática, no podía dar un solo paso.

.- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.- se repetía en voz baja una y otra vez .

.- Deja de actuar como una Baka, ¿Que acaso no quieres resolver tus dudas? La única manera que tienes de hacerlo en este momento es hablar con ellos.- Hiei aun se encontraba detrás de ella pero estaba muy bien escondido.

.- Es solo que no me atrevo.- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

.- Entonces puedes enfrentarte en un torneo a un montón de youkais mas fuertes que tu, pero no puedes simplemente hablar con esos ningen, no te entiendo onna.- Hiei era muy seco, pero tenía razón, Mihara se quedo pensativa un par de segundos, se mordió las uñas de la mano derecha y acto seguido dio unos golpecitos a la puerta, como deseando que nadie la escuchara, nadie salio por un par de segundos.

.- ¿Quien?.- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta , era una voz conocida para Mihara e hizo que la sangre se le helara.

.- ¿Si Quien es?.- La mama de Mihara abrió la puerta y se quedo petrificada con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos.

.-¿Que pasa querida quien llamo a la puer...- el padre de Mihara también se había acercado a la puerta y la veía con horror en los ojos, Hiei a suficiente distancia observaba la escena expectante.

.-¿Que es lo que haces aquí...hija?.- La madre de Mihara titubeo al decir esas palabras.

.- Solo he venido a verlos para hablar, hace casi dos años que me fui y no he sabido nada de ustedes me alegraba la idea de volver a verlos pero por lo visto a ustedes no tanto.- Mihara sonaba un tanto indignada y Hiei pudo notarlo de inmediato, comenzaba a conocerla muy bien.

.- No ..hija.. como puedes decir eso, pero pasa rápido no te quedes ahí afuera.- El papa de Mihara la jalo dentro de la casa volteando a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie viendo alrededor, Mihara entro a regañadientes y se sentó en el sofá más grande, Hiei se acerco aun más a la casa para poder oír todo lo que en ella se hablaba y se quedo parado cerca de la ventana de la sala.

.- Nos enteramos de todo lo que paso por los medios y tus amigas de la escuela también vinieron a vernos, te buscamos por un tiempo pero...supusimos que estabas bien.- Le explico su mama, era una mujer delgada y de muy baja estatura era tan bajita como Mihara, su piel era blanca y sus facciones finas, su cabello corto era rubio y sus ojos azul oscuro, vestía una ropa elegante que hacían juego con sus joyas.

.- ¿Supusieron que estaba bien? ¿Como pueden decir eso? Una muchacha que se extravía no esta simplemente bien, la verdad es que se avergonzaron de mi .- Mihara se había sobresaltado al escuchar las palabras de su mama.

.- Mihara las cosas no son así, es que nos enteramos de lo que te paso y pensamos que no necesitabas ayuda, los medios no nos dejaban en paz e inclusive los vecinos dejaron de hablarnos mucho tiempo, hasta que se sintieron seguros y se dieron cuenta de que no regresarías, lo cual pensamos que realmente se quedaría así, nunca pensamos que volverías.- Su padre trato de justificar sus acciones y las de su mujer.

.-¡¿QUE DICES? Lo único que te importa es lo que pueden pensar o decir los vecinos, ¡¿Como es posible? ¿No te preocupa acaso como me sentí yo? ¡Estaba sola!.- Mihara comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, estaba desconcertada, pero en el fondo sabía que algo así le esperaba, sabía como eran sus padres.

.- Pero no lo digas así hija, eso no es verdad claro que nos preocupabas mucho, pero en ese momento tu no estabas sufriendo lo que nosotros.- Hiei que escuchaba todo fuera de la casa no lo podía creer, esos ningen como el los llamaba estaban siendo muy crueles con Mihara y vaya que el sabía de crueldad, aun así por alguna extraña razón creía que Mihara no merecía todo aquello.

.-¿No vas a quedarte verdad?.- se apresuro a preguntar el señor.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo lo único que les importa es si voy a regresar o no! ¿Es que realmente son mis padres?.- Sin querer Mihara había dado con el tema que iba a investigar si es que realmente era hija de unos humanos o no era mas que la hija de un youkai y un humano y sus "padres" la habían adoptado.

.- ¡Pero hija claro que eres nuestra! ¿Como puedes pensar lo contrario? Lo que pasa es que las situación nos puso en una encrucijada.- Se apresuro a contestar su madre.

.-No quiero una respuesta por compromiso, quiero saber si realmente son mis padres, solo quiero la verdad.- Mihara estaba decepcionada y destrozada a la vez.

.-Por mucho que nos duela, eres nuestra hija y debemos aceptarte con tu extraña condición, aunque si cuando tu mama estaba embarazada nos lo hubieran dicho hubiéramos tomado nuestras precauciones, una abominación así.- El padre de Mihara se detuvo en el acto, al parecer las palabras habían salido por si solas de su boca sin pensarlo y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

.-Yo solo vine aquí a saber si realmente eran mis padres, esa es la verdad pero nunca pensé que ustedes tuvieran tan poco corazón como para llamar a su propia hija una abominación, ¡La verdad es que ustedes no tienen corazón! ¡Ustedes son la abominación!.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por la cara de Mihara y justo en ese momento Hiei entro precipitadamente por la ventana haciéndola añicos , la tomo de la mano y se coloco entre ella y sus padres.

.-Aun cuando son sus padres no puedo entender como es que la tratan así, cuando ella no hizo otra cosa que pensar en ustedes el tiempo que no estuvo aquí, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de morir.- Era la primera vez que Mihara lo oía decir una oración tan compleja.

.- ¡Hija pero que es esto! Bajen la voz van a verlos.- La madre de Mihara daba vueltas por la sala sosteniendo sus manos entre si.

.- ¿De verdad es todo lo que le importa?.- Hiei le robo las palabras de la boca a Mihara y además le robo un grito ahogado a los padres de Mihara ya que había sacado su espada y los amenazaba con ella.

.- Que interesante tu nuevo amigo Mihara.- Le dijo su padre que empezó a sudar.

.- Déjalos Hiei por favor son mis padres.- Le suplico ella.

.- ...Hn...- De muy mala gana Hiei guardo su katana.

.-Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí vámonos por favor Hiei.- le pidió Mihara , ella aun seguía llorando aquella confrontación había querido evitarla casi desde que se fue de su casa, jalaba a Hiei de la mano y se acercaba mas a la entrada de la casa.

.- ¿Dejaras esto así?.- le pregunto Hiei, a Mihara le desconcertó por un momento el comportamiento de él, se veía preocupado y además la estaba ayudando, estaba siendo comprensivo, por un momento pensó que tal vez solo era un sueño.

.- No tiene caso, al menos ya descubrí lo que quería, aunque no de la manera que hubiera querido.- una ronda mas de lagrimas se escapo de los ojos de Mihara y eso fue suficiente para Hiei que la saco de inmediato de esa casa.

.- No vas a regresar nunca a ese lugar.- le dijo el muy seriamente mientras se alejaban a paso apresurado de la casa de Mihara, Hiei aun la sostenía de la mano y la jalaba justo detrás de él, el rostro de Mihara esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

...

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ahora si empieza lo bueno XD el principio del fin jajajajajaja espero que les guste y que dejen review T-T ahi la llevo XD ...


End file.
